To the Future Chapter 1
by Just obsessed
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Ember Madison walks home one day, and see 2 people she thought she'd never see in trouble and comes to the rescue? My first story, sorry not the best with summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so I hope it's not terrible and please don't be a jerk if you hate it. I challenged myself to write a time travel story about

The Outsiders Which I don't own. And I'll try to make it a little different then the others, can't promise anything.

I only own my character Ember Madison.

To the story we go...

Chapter 1: Please tell me I'm not going crazy.

Embers pov:

"Alright Ember! I can tell you've definately been practicing with your aim, you almost hit that bullseye fifteen times in the last twenty minutes." Coach congragulated me, glancing back to my arrow right next to the bullseye mark.

"One day that bullseye will have a bright orange arrow on it." I muttered while picking up my compound bow and dragging my arrow out of the flabby target. I look around for a clock in this small building 3:27 p.m, finished earlier then expected. I passed a mirror on my way out of the archery club, and see a girl that's 5'9 with shorts and a tank top on, (which is me) my long dark brown (might as well be black instead of brown) in a giant mess, my face is a light shade of pink, my shorts showing my long legs. But hey what do you expect from a hot room without a/c and running outside to look for some arrows that missed the target a little while ago?

I started my somewhat long journey home, which I didn't mind considering I live close to the crazier side of town, anyone who messed with me would end up with an arrow through their hand. I don't think I would be able to kill anyone with an arrow even if they did deserve it. It wasn't that bad out, a little warm with few clouds mixed with some gold from the sun in the endless blue sky I thin while passing the old park. No one really played there anymore since it looks like it should collapse any minute. The only safe thing there is a Jungle gym, swings, and a few slides. Its more of a teen camping place in the summer. The best memories I made were there about eight years ago.

"Get them" a voice yelled, which was odd since this place is abandoned until 9:30ish p.m. I looked over about 7 guys, that had very stupid hair and bad clothing ganging up on two younger kids barely half their size. They didn't see me yet, I take my bow out of its case and take a few arrows from the quiver, and load one on my bow and place it behind the tree behind me.

" Two against seven doesn't seem fair, especially if those two are barely half your size." The seven of them just stare at me as if I was purple skinned with bright orange hair.

"Hey grease why don't you mind your own business" The smallest yelled. What the heck was a grease where have I heard that before?

" I would if your face was suppose to look like a person and not a science experiment gone wrong." The two boys tried to hold in their laughter, but couldn't help it. Then they punched one of the younger boys in the face. And kicked the other in the gut pretty hard and slapped him in the face. Then three of the bigger guys came sprinting towards me.

" punch them again or else you're going to regret being born." They stared at me like they were idiots (which they were). They did one of the two things that people do when they think they're better then me.

1. No one taking me seriously when they think I'm lying or bluffing

2. Underestimating my abilities.

"whats a girl gonna do when there's seven of us and one of you?" The ugly one rose his hands in "a what did I do wrong" motion, perfect. I pulled my bow and arrow out, again they laughed and punched them again. That's it I went behind the tree and of course I heard snickers from them, but when I came out with my bow ready they went pale and took out their switch blades which didn't even look threatening since they weren't even holding them the right way. The 2 boys looked terrified since they're being used as shields and they knew if I missed they could be good as dead. I aimed carefully, the 4 guys holding the 2 boys high five since I pointed my bow down, then when they didn't see it my arrow went flying, and making their hands shish co-bobbed together. They let go of the two boys and they ran behind me, thinking they were safe. Of course we still had to get rid of five of the others. They were catching up to us, but we still had a great distance between us and them. I knew if I ran home right away the 7 guys would trap us inside. Where was that tall grass field that was not only confusing for someone who didn't leave little marks in the grass showing them the way out but also for hiding and trickery?

It comes up on my left the 2 boys still behind me, we duck down in the grass moving slowly along "Pony?" the tan kid whispers, no reply. Of course.

"JOHNNY" the kid I guess named pony shouts. I stand up, and the 5 of the 7 guys are water boarding him. (a/n water boarding is when you dunk someone in water bring them up for a millisecond then dunking them back in the water.) I hear a couple unfamiliar voices of a few more people

"PONY? LEAVE HIM ALONE" More shouts Johnny's (which is his name I guess) face lights up, my guess he knows some people that came in perfect timing. I run and tackle one of the people trying to drown his friend. Throw a few punches in the guys face and bite his arms until I see blood coming from them. I turn around, its like something from an apocalyptic movie where everyone turns on each other and its survival of the fittest. They guys throws pony in the lake that has seaweed and junk in the bottom floor OH NO, I throw my shoes and socks off run into the water, someone with a black shirt on that came to the rescue i guess tries to grab me, but was to slow. I dive into the water and see Pony trying to stay awake, his foot is caught in wooden box that's connected to something heavy with seaweed getting in my way and is making it worse. My lungs are begging for oxygen but I stay down in the water. I finally get his foot loose, he's passed out. I pull him to the top of the water, someone grabs him. I reach my hand out, a few people help me out of the water, I can't stop coughing and everything goes black, letting me hear a few voices fading out into nothing.

Thanks for reading, sorry its a little bad, but not terrible right? If you have any ideas of what can happen next please share


	2. Chapter 2

Well its chapter 2 time. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, just leave any suggustions. If your hate this don't bother leaving jerky comments. I don't own the outsiders

To chapter 2 we go.

Chapter 2: Whats going on

**Johnny's pov**

We came out from the movie house, Ponyboy complaining about how the movie Gone with Tthe Wind was different from the book. Hearing Pony complaining about that made him laugh a little.

"Really Johnny I am serious, I can't believe they forgot to add the part where the flies were on the dead men, that was the best part of the book"

"And the grossest, I'm not really surprised they took that part out since it would have been disgusting watching the flies eating them. Pony you even gagged when you read that part, you would have thrown up in the movie." Johnny turned his head over his shoulder, he had a feeling they were being followed. His gut was right, Pony looked at him knowing they were being followed. They went down their secret short cut used in case they were being followed and needed a quick way to the lot, so the soc's wouldn't find out where Pony lived. If they hollard everyone in the Curtis household could here them perfectly. A few years ago Darry and Dally found this by accident.

Flashback

"DALLY GET BACK HERE!" The 10 year old Darry roared after Dally shoved snow down his shirt and pants in the middle of town.

"YOU NEEDED TO COOL OFF, YOU SAID IT WAS HOT IN THERE." Dally chuckled as he ran from Darry. He needed to hide a dark corner or behind a trash can. An alley PERFECT. Dang it Darry saw him go back here. He stopped running,

"Hey Dar check it out it's the lot, I guess we found a shortcut from town to the lot."

"I guess we did" and while Dally was distracted poured snow down his pants and into the hood of his jacket and threw the hood on top of his head.

"VICTORY" Darry yelled as he jumped on top of Dally.

End of flash back

They kept running and running until they were in park. A pretty run down park, which was never here before.

"Pony does any of this look familiar to you?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"No Johnnycake it doesn't".

"Oh great here they come". He saw Pony take out a cancer stick, but refused one.

The seven soc's walked up to them, well more like stumbled across the grass.

"We're -hiccup- we're gonna teach you a lesson" Bob slurred

"Bob c'mon man lets leave them alone, the worst they done to us is blink , not even that is close enough to have as reason to even pinch them. Lets go meet Marica and Cherry somewhere and grab something to eat." Randy tried to convince Bob, but since Bob is so drunk at the moment, he didn't even hear half the stuff his friend just said.

"Get- hiccup hiccup hiccup- the' m" His yelled. So like the followers his friends are they grab Pony and Johnny, slug them a little and heard a girls voice

"You know seven against two isn't a fair fight, especially when the two are barely half the size you idiots are." Which was true most of them were twice the size execpt 1 or 2. They were about the same height or shorter. But he tried to look at the direction where the voice came from, saw a pretty tall girl standing on the small hill a yard away from them.

"why don't you mind your own buiness?" the shortest one yelled.

"I would if you guys looked like people instead of science experiments gone wrong."

That made him and Pony laugh, they had to admit she was almost like two-bit but not as tall, or telling jokes as much. By now he would have insulted all 9 of them and have everyone cracking up til the point they can't breathe.

They got punched a few more times for laughing and because she said

"Punch them again, you'll regret being born"

"what are you going to do theres 7 of us and 1 of you?"

Then she went behind the tree and came out with a bow and arrow. Of course we were used as human shields, I'll admit I was terrified, if she missed Me and Pony were good as dead, so we tried not to move. Then she lowered her bow and the guys holding us hostage highfived then a arrow went through bother there hands. I don't know whether to thank her, or scream YOU COULD OF KILLED US, so I stayed quiet until the time was right to thank her.

**Ponyboy's pov**

After the arrow flew inches from the top of my head, we elbowed the guys in the stomach and made a run for it, she motioned us to follow her and keep running. She looked a little panicked, I think she was looking for her house or someplace to hide but as soon as she found it she whispers

"Try to stay low, quiet, and be fast."

A few minutes later a hand clapped over my mouth and dragged me over by a lake, where I bit the hand and scream

"JOHNNY"

They tried to drown me. Bringing me up for air, back into the water.

"PONYBOY? HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" was that Darry? But I never got a look I was thrown into the water. I was at the bottom in seconds, my foot, whats caught on it? I tried skaing it free, getting my foot out of my shoe. Its pretty hard to see underwater. I gave up my lungs were burning. I was going to drown. Everything went black until, I felt hands pulling me out of the water, and saw the girl being pulled out of the water. She saved me? I guess everyone else was fighting and couldn't even get close to the water.

"Pony are you okay?"

"can you breathe alright?"

"What happened?"

To many questions at once so I shouted.

" Yeah I'M ALRIGHT, don't worry, I'm fine. Yes darry I am sure. " And I was pulled into a famous Darry/soda hug.

Two-bit spoke up

"Guys he couldn't breathe under water you expect him to be able to breathe while you're both squeezing the life out of him?" It was true, but it was funny, and yet again he started cracking up, Dally looked like he wanted to smash Two-bits head against a tree.

"Guys what are we going to do about her?" Johnny asked, she was blacked out. We didn't know where she lived or even her name. We didn't even know where we were.

"Johnny I don't know, I mean we don't know where she lives or even her first name" Darry said.

"She lives on 45978 Pleasent View rd. Look its just down the road." Everyone looked at me pretty strangley. I pulled my hand to my face and shook my head.

"its on her bag and there's a sign, Darry you say I don't use my head, but i just proved you wrong." I mocked in trying to sound like his voice.

"Be careful little buddy, I might get you when you're sleeping." He joked.

"So who wants to tell us whats going on" Steve questioned giving me and Johnny a serious look. And thats when we began our, short story...

I hope that was some what better then Chapter 1. Please review and stuff. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I figured out how to delete that one chapter. Whoo hoo. I don't own the outsiders. Or hunger games and Harry potter (you'll see)

:(. I'll try to post at least a chapter a week, but theres a pretty good chance there'll be 3 a week if I have any inspiration. And if you have an idea that I may use that would be great, so you can leave them in the reviews i guess. Now to Chapter 3 we go...

Chapter 3: You've got to be kidding me.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I came home from work earlier today. I guess my boss thought I worked too much and told me to go on a vacation from the place, and even gave me an extra week off. I'm about open the door, when Soda and Steve come crashing through the doorway and onto the porch, shoving each other, tripping, and chasing each other. They pretty much did this everyday, so I stepped over them and let 'em go crazy, they had to much energy and no way to let it out. Good news I'll never see Soda drink coffee, if he did I think I'd throw him out a window or something. He wouldn't stop running around all of Oaklahoma, he would probably be able to beat Pony in a race if he drank one cup of coffee. What I did see in the house wasn't surprising.

"TURN OFF MICKEY, HOW CAN YOU STAND WATCHING THAT MOUSE ALL DAY EVERYDAY. I SWEAR I HAD TO WATCH IT SO LONG I HEAR HIM CALLING MY NAME IN MY SLEEP!" Oh Dally, yelling at Two-bit with his love of Mickey. I had to agree with him. How can Two-bit stand watching the same thing everyday and all day? I guess he doesn't mind since he to obsessed with that mouse.

"Dally, if you hate Mickey so much, why do you watch him with me?" he asked. He did have a point Dal could've changed the channel much quicker then Two-bit eating a slice of chocolate cake. And Two-bit wouldn't even try to attack Dally considering he would be crushed badly.

"Hey where's Pony and Johnny?"

"At the movies, they went to go see Gone and Windy or something." my guess Two-bit answered. I've should've known, all that kid does is read and watch movies. I don't mind him reading, but I do worry when he's walking around town or at the movies. But I guess nothing would stop him from watching a movie from his favorite books. At least he brought Johnny, have someone help him if he's in a jam or something.

"GUYS GET OUT HERE QUICK" .

We all ran outside to see Pony, Johnny and a red coravet. But the weird thing is, they disappeared into thin air. What the heck? We ran to the spot Pony and Johnny were and then I felt a little rumble under my feet and dizzy. I opened my eyes,

"Guy's who know's where we are"? I asked slowly. We were definately not in our neighborhood. Theres to many tree to be our neighborhood, and not as many houses. We heard a little scream, and ran in the direction. Two guys held Pony and Johnny hostage while they laughed. What were they laughing at? Then I saw a girl, she was tall for her age which I'd say about 15/16 at the oldest. And I looked closer, a bow and arrow pointed at the two soc's. I was about to run at her when Soda and Dally held me back. She lowered her bow, I guess the two soc's tught she gave up and they high fived. Thats when the arrow appeared in both of their hands, then Pony and Johnny elbowed them in the gut hard. No one saw us because they ran up the street as fast as they could. We followed as best we could, anything could happen to them now since the soc's are crazy. They went into tall grass, we tried to keep up but it was harder then I thought. And that's when I heard a

"JOHNNY!" I stood up and they were trying to drown my brother! NO ONE I mean NO ONE DOES ANYTHING TO MY KID BROTHERS OR THE GANG EXCEPT ME! We ran out there like wild fire we were all fighting it was chaos. I saw them toss Pony in, that's it. I tackled on of them, because the other was being punched in the face by the girl. She knocked him out good, and ran to the water and dove in. Then the soc's ran off, they couldn't handle our awesomeness. And I saw a head pop up, it was Pony, he started coughing and waking up. I saw her hand reach through the water and grabbed it, Steve and Two-bit pulled her out. She blacked out.

"Pony,you okay?"

"dd they hurt you bad?"

I asked him and Johnny every kinf of question that zoomed in my head and so did the gang. he said

"I'm okay, no they didn't hurt us to bad, yes Darry i'm sure."

Thats when Johnny spoke up

"hey guys what are we going to do with her? we don't know her name or where she lives. Heck we don't even know where we are."

"She lives at 456987 Pleasentview rd. And look it's down the street."

How'd he know that?

"its on her bag and theres a sign behind you guys." I mentally kicked myself.

"Darry," he continued "I guess I just proved you wrong about not using my head" he mocked.

"Little buddy, I suggest you sleep with one eye opened tonight" I joked.

"Come on lets bring her home." Soda suggested.

_ff_

Two-it, gave her a piggy back ride, so it didn't look to suspicous, and we talked like we knew her whole life, so if anyone over heard we wouldn't get in trouble. No one home, door unlocked, we went inside. We couldn't leave her on the porch. Two-bit gently laid her down on the couch, which was pretty big. We could tell it wasn't a soc like house, sn't a greaser like house either. We grabbed some blankets on the couch and any rooms near the living room and threw them on the floor with pillows, and made a blanket bed thing. Which Soda and Two-bit were excited to make.

**Ember's pov**

_I was behind a pool fencewith a giant box of pingpong balls and a paddle. I looked to my left and saw the two boys earlier, they were reading a book upside down. Two girls I never met before came out of a small trail that lead to a resturant. For some reason I felt anger coook inside of me and I kept hitting them with ping pong balls really fast. That fades out._

_Now the kid I saved was staring at me with an attitude, and flicked his middle finger at me._

_Yeah real nice for someone that saved your butt twice. _

I woke up to see seven guys on the floor, all piled up on each other it was pretty funny. They looked like little kittens snuggled up together. I glanced at the clock 6:42 a.m. I better get up and take a shower before these random people wake up, so I don't smell like musty water. After my shower I threw on shorts and a hunger games T-shirt. Oh yeah I am a die hard fan of the hunger games and Harry potter. I have a small "shrine" to both series, even though its the books a couple necklaces and bracletes an arrow and a stick that looked like the elder wand. I looked in my purple mirror, and pused my bow back from falling out. The only place I can find to put my bow and arrorws were behind my mirror, so if I have to babysit and the kid comes to my house he/she won't hurt themsleves and also so no one will beg me to shoot a few arrows that will get lost, or ruin my bow. I use to let people try it, but they wouldn't hold the bow right, couldn't get the arrows to stay, or pull back because it was too heavy for the person or to strong. (**a/n** **a way to tell if an bow is to strong or big for someone is if they lift it to the sky to pull the string back. They're built foreople specifically by the length of their arms, width of the bow drawn back, their strength, bow strenth, and all small details like that)** So I just hide it when company over, and if my parent say I do archery in front of guests and Ihave a bow I tell them that the club provides it so we don't have to buy our own nd since i'm there often, I just leave my stuff there. And they believe me. I'm about to turn my light off when I notice a book on my desk, The outsiders I haven't read that book since 8th grade. I take a closer look at the cover. ITS THE GUYS, i start hyperventilating. oh no no no no no this CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I know I wanted to meet them, but I wanted it to be me to go to the past, not them coming to the future. At least mom and dad won't be home for about 2 months on their trip to Scottland. So i don't have to hide them.

Wat am i going to do wih SEVEN guys? On or two fine but SEVEN, SEVEN GUYS I have to make sure they don't get into any trouble. I CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF 3 LITTLE KIDS! But I will have Darry's help right? He can control them right? I have to make it look like they belong here. I grab my skate board, leave a note saying I'll be right back, watch tv eat food and don't leave or break anything. I'm getting cake. I go to the store buy some clothes for them. Hope these are the right sizes, grab some cake mix, and a copy or two of the outsiders, so I can explain how I know them. I'm back at my house I take a few deep breaths and walk in, unsure of what I'm going to say to them. Hopefully they're asleep, so i have some time before they go ape crazy with questions.

DANG IT they're all awake staring at me.

Sorry was long, I hope you like it better then the last 2 right? Any ideas you can leave in the reviews I guess, and thanks for reading, rate and all that stuff. I'll try and add better action soon okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys heres chapter 4, I don't own the Outsiders Hunger games, Harry potter, or the **walking dead (some spoilers), **but I wish I did lol. I'll try to make more interesting things happen, time for chapter 4

ready?

Set?

READ

Chapter 4: Not sure what to do.

**Two- bits POV**

After we made the blanket bed thing, we weren't really sure what to do. We didn't know how to turn on the thing (that we might think is a t.v). There's no power button that we can see, no way to change the channel. I NEED to watch my Mickey Mouse, staring at my shirt pretending he's talking to me got old fast. We couldn't wake up whats-her-face, so we had to be quiet. Do you know how hard that is for SEVEN guys with nothing to do,normally Soda and Steve would have started rolling on the floor bumping into everything and everyone trying to see who's stronger. But they need to yell for that. Pony looked panicked, since he either wanted a book to read or a pepsi. Dally went outside to smoke, but couldn't find a lighter. Johnny looked exhausted from the long day, and Darry seemed bored. We didn't know where we were so we couldn't find a place to walk to or anything, and we were stuck here.

"Why don't we walk around the house to find the bathroom or something quiet we can do." Soda whispered. We all stared at him, Soda and quiet in the same book not possible. But we did walk around the house, to have an idea where the bathroom was, frankly it was much better then not doing anything. Pony, Johnny, Dally went upstairs , steve and soda stayed on the first floor, Darry and I wandered around the house.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Oh man I was itchin for a pepsi, or something sweet. I guess Two bit saw my face and suggested we look around the house, and pulled me over.

"I'll check the fridge to see if they have any pepsi for you alright." So I felt a little relaxed. Johnny, Dal, and I went upstairs. If her room's up here she might have a book that Johnny and I could read. I opened a door, and I was pretty shocked, all on her walls were posters of random people. Ginger twins, A guy with a sword and a small cut on his face, an old man with a stick, a girl with long blonde whiteish hair holding a book. And a boy with glasses with another ginger boy and a short haired girl behind him. Then on the other wall a poster with a bird in a circle on fire, a girl with a bow and arrow under that says :**Girl on fire**. 2 guys one blonde hair outside a bakery the other black hair in the woods, a little girl that could be 11 or 12 with short black hair, with 1 hand cupped over her mouth and a bird in front of her. Then more posters with distrcts 1-12 and symbols under them. Geez Darry thought I was obsessed with books, he should come here. Then I turn my head on a shelf, I see the same bird in a circle but not on fire on a book. The Hunger games by Suzanne Collins I guess the two books next to it are the sequals Catching Fire  and Mockingjay both with the bird thing. Then on another shelf I see 7 huge books, Harry Potter and the Sorcerrer's stone Harry potter and the chamber of secrets, Harry potter and the... with a few more books after it. I'm guessing that explains the whole poster deal. But what caught his eye was a few posters, one of a empty highway except some abandoned cars that said The walking dead. Had some "interesting" pictures of dead people with blood all over their mouths. 

"Johnny, Dally you've got to see this." I whisper as loudly as possible.

"Pony what are you-" he's just as much shock as I was.

"Guys what the, Jesus, I thought you obsessed over stuff." dally teased. They walked in Embers room looking around all the posters, until they come across her desk and.

"whats this flat thing do?" Dally asked

"I don't know" they murmered.

**Steves POV**

I wasn't to thrilled to be walking around some girls house, but it was better then watching Two bit talk to his shirt. They searched around the other rooms, nothing really interesting and finally found the bathroom. In one of the room, guessing an older brothers room since theres football teams and jerseys, a few baseball bats, and some weird things that we had no clue what they were. And thats when I saw it a football. FINALLY SOMETHING WE CAN DO.

"Pssssssst Soda I found a football, lets find the others and play outside." He rushed in and stubbed his toe and hit his funny bone. It took all my might not to start laughing loudly, but i managed somehow.

"shut up steve".

**Third person pov**

After 20 minutes looking around and showing each other cool rooms and stuff they saw, steve took out the football and raised it in the air for all to see. It was a beautiful moment. Until they looked outside. How was the moon already up? It was only what 7:30 when they got here? Now its to dark outside to even play football, not even a single street lamp. Geez it was torture for the guys. So they sat around in a circle in a different room playing truth or dare. Soda looked at the clock 1:08 a.m

"Guys- yawn- its 1 in the morning". Soda said sleepily. Two-bit was asleep on Dally shoulder which he shoved him off, and still wouldn't wake up. Ponyboy and Johnny fell asleep about half an hour ago, since they couldn't keep their eyes opened. And everyone else piled around the open spots and feel asleep instantly.

**Soda's POV**

We all fell asleep pretty late, and I was the first one awake, which sucked. I couldn't go back to sleep so I made a trip to the bathroom, triping over everyone, earning me a punch in the leg by Dally, who is definately NOT a morning person. I noticed someone was missing, they girl where'd she go? And I saw a note on the bathroom door

_Went to the store real fast to get cake, have something to eat and watch t.v don't break anything, I'll be back by 10:30. _

I guess she could read stomachs because I could use some chocolate cake before Two bit eats it all. I heard a little faint

"hey - yawn- soda"

"hey johnny, hungry? I'll have to find something first if not we'll eat Steve."

"I'll help find something."

We dug around the Kitchen found some chocolate doughnuts, cerial, fruit, eggs, and bagels. I was trying to save some room for cake, but i was starving to tell you the truth, so I ate a bagel fruit and a half doughnut. Now Two-bit was up, trying to poke Dally. I noticed they've been having a teasing, love hate friendship going on lately. Everyone thought it was funny. Then we hear the door open and slam. A few footsteps we see the girl.

**Ember's POV**

I was almost home when I saw the annoying guys yesterday, I didn't have my bow so I couldn't be miss ha ha in your face. I saw my secret trail and went down it, not big enough or cars, or motor cycles ony for skate boards and its only wide enough for 1 person at a time. Then at the end of my trail, one more street to go and saw their car, I hid behind this huge bush full of colorful flowers. They passed my hiding spot and kept driving down the street. Luckily they're driving the opposite way I'm going, and town (the direction they're going) is pretty far from my house even if you drive. I finally make it home, see a few people missing. They must be up then. I walk into the kitchen, Two-bit has chocolate doughnut all over his face, Johnny and Soda have a bagel out in front of them eating.

"Guess what I brought?"

"Mickey mouse?" Two-bit said with hope and a mouth full of food.

"Nope, c'mon this is probably one of your most favorite things to eat"

"Green and blue eggs?" Soda asked

"no"

"Chocolate cake?" Johnny quietly asked

"ding ding ding we have a winner c'mon down sir and claim your prize which should be ready in an hour, you get to have the first slice." I announced like a host would do. That got Two-bit to crack up, Soda facepalmed himself and chuckled, Johnny laughed almost as hard as Soda did. I took out the cake mix out of the box.

"Hey um..." Two bit started

"Ember" i told him

"hey Ember why is cake in a box?" I forgot that they weren't use to the future since they didn't really know, I should tell them when they're all awake after breakfast.

"Well its a quicker way of making cake, it has most of the ingrediants we just have to add eggs and oil and mix it together." After a few minutes of Two-bit and Soda trying to eat the cake mix and Darry telling them to cut it out, since they're going to mess up "his cake", I finally put it in the oven, and covered it in chocolate icing, Two-bit was about to grab a slice, when i smacked his hand away.

"Johnny guessed the right answer so he gets the first slice." I said pointing to Johnny

"I guessed it to."

"you guessed mickey mouse, how is Mickey and cake even close?" I asked handing Johnny his slice

"They're both good" he answered.

"wait, how did you know Johnny's name we never told you our names" Soda said

"He screamed JOHNNY yesterday and I figured thats his name" I covered up I rather tell them how I know them after breakfast.

After everyone waking up and getting cake (which was almost gone thanks to Steve and Soda throwing it at eachother) I had enough mix for a smaller pan. Luckily I bought 4 box's of the stuff. I knew I had to tell them now, just in a way they won't freak out to bad.

"Hey " I asked poking Pony since none of them told me their names.

"yeah?"

"what year is it" Everyone looked at me like I lost my mind.

"1965"

"Sorry to say but its 2012." I said casually, Dally almost dropped his cake.

Two bit started hyseterically laughing "Guys she kidding, you are kidding right?"

"No" I brought over a calender and showed them, they went pale,except twobit who still had chocolate on his face.

After a few awkward minutes Darry spoke up.

"We never really properly introduced ourselves. I'm-"

"Darry, you like roofing houses, have 2 younger brother Ponyboy and sodapop. Your middle name is Shayne your about 20 years old. Never smoked since you don't want to risk any health since you were a football player for your high school team quaterback and voted boy of the year." I said everyone looked at me shocked

Two bit stood up

"me next" He shouted

"Your Keith mathews, aka two - bit, you mouth off to the cops to brighten up their dull lives, you're obsessed with Mickey mouse, you like blondes, school, which you're a junoir at 18 and a half, you have a switch blade and you like sneaking anything that isn't nailed down, which is how you gotten your switch blade and can't stop cracking jokes to save your life."

"Guess me" Soda said with confidence

"Sodapop curtis, 16 going on 17, You have a older brother Darry and younger brother Ponyboy best buddy steve randle, you have a girl friend named Sandy you work at the DX statoin full time and love cars, and get high on life, you never drink any alcohol and smoke very rarely, don't really do sports, and undertsands pretty much everybody, and your middle name Patrick." Same look as before but with a few more smiles.

Who should I do next

"You're Johnny Cade 16, quiet, you have a 6 inch butterfly blade in your back pocket. You like history. Best buddy Ponyboy. Your nick name JohnnyCake you also like jean jackets." He had a small smile on his face.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, age 14, have two older brother Darry and Soda, you do track, have good grades addicted to pepsi and ciggerrates. You like movie and books, best buddy Johnny Cade, you can be a little quiet. You liked getting into the characters everytime you see a movie, don't like guys with green eyes and wish your eyes were more grey you don't know why though." He nodded his head.

"Steve Randel age 17 into cars, you practically know them inside out and backwards, best buddy since grade school Sodapop Curtis, Girlfriend Evie you keep your hair in complicated swirls, and can drive anything that hs wheels."

"Dallas Winston or Dally you don't like doing anything legal, been on the wild side of new york for 3 years, arrested at 10. And you're not a morning person."

"you all love chocolate cake and playing football."

They applauded me and took a few bows.

"Alright lets hear about you" Dally snickered.

"I'm Ember Madison, I'm 5'9, I do alright in school. I do archery, read, skateboard, I use to fence, play guitar, do ceramics. I obsess over the Hunger games and Harry potter series. And love the walking dead t.v show which is on tonight."

"can we watch it?" asked two-bit

"If you're okay with blood, bones, veins, arteries and other body parts coming out of their body, zombies, fighting, gross scenes, and a few sad scenes then yes."

"Whats it about?" Darry asks curiously. (**A/n if you don't like zombies then don't read this part this is what happens in the walking dead mostly season 1 to season 3 and this is pretty much the rest of the story. there's definately spoilers in here. want the shorter version google it.)**

"Well at first its based off the comic book and its about a deputy named Rick, who's best friend is Shayne and they get a call on their radio, and after they go to the place theres a gun war, and rick gets shot twice. He's in the hospital for 6 months in a coma wakes up, first strange thing he gets dead flowers. And he walks round the hospital see's blood everywhere. Then at double doors he sees in paint **Dead inside don't open**. He goes outside and see's all these dead bodies in body bags, keeps walking, see's a bike after a few minutes of riding it. Falls off sees a legless zombie or "walker" freaks out a little. Panicks and goes straight home to find his wife Lori and son Carl. But they're not home, he cries screaming their names. Walks a little further sits on a curb and sees a guy, gets hit in the face by a shovel, he sees a boy, passes out the dad shoots him. Rick wakes up and explained what happened. Then they go to the police thing grab all the guns and amo splits it up, they go their seperate ways, car runs out of gas in front of horse farm. Grabs a horse takes it to a city, see's a helocopter follows it on the horse, a huge amount of zombies, the horse gets eaten (tear)he hides under a tank then goes inside, hears a voice on the radio, that helps him get out sees a grenade grabs it. Meets the voie which is Glenn they make it to a store where there a few survivors in there they have to get out, but Merl keeps bringing them by killing them. He's gets all racsist on T-dog Rick handcufss him to something gives T-dog the key. The zombies are coming in, t-dog drops the key and has to leave merl on the roof but locks the door but chaining it. See's his wife and child that thought Rick was dead. Tell the others their story and they lfet Merl, and how his younger brother Daryl is going to be mad, he comes back with a dear, but a zombie bit it and a few squirrels, they go back to get Merl and he's gone only his hand is there. On the way back Rick remembers he left his bag of guns in the street, so they come up with a plan to get them back, and while doing that Daryl and Glenn get attacked their attackers kidnap Glenn, but they also grabbed one of their people, they find out that they're protecting the elderly and needed some, so they split the amo and guns. They decide to leave the campsite when they get back, and they go to the empty highway find stuff from cars, a giant herd of zombies come they all hide under cars, then a little girl Sofia is seen by a zombie, rick goes to get the zombies away from her, but she never came back. And while looking for Sofia in the woords Carl see's a deer, wants to pet it and gets shot, the guy behind the deer didn't see them and brings them to a farm house where Hershel a vet can help him get the bugshots out of his body, until they find Sofia they can stay. Daryl gets an arrow through him by looking for sofia and someone accidently shoots him since she thought he was a walker, he lives. Then they find out walkers are in the barn, Shayne is sick of looking for sophia, then he opens the doors to the barn and kills all the walkers in there which was hershels family and friends then sophia comes out and kills her. Then for a while nothing really happens except Lori is preggers with Shaynes baby, but Rick finds out and wants her to have the baby. Nothings much happens except hershel wants them to leave soon, because shayne is going bad crazy. Then takes Rick out far on the yard, tries to kill him, even though rick is weaponless, he kills Shayne. Shayne comes back Carl followed them shoots Shayne, that attracts a huge amount of zombies, Carl and Rick set the barn on fire, everyones going crazy 2 people get eaten. Andrea gets left behind, runs for 2 days straight non stop while killing zombies runs out of bullets, then a person in a black hood with 2 armless zombies chained to her belt rescues her. Then everyone else meets up on the highway he tells them Shayne is dead Lori is mad at Rick, then he tells everyone they're all infected with the zombie dieses. They get mad at him. Carol (Sophia's mom) says to Daryl that they should be on thier own. Daryl says no and says most of them would have probably been killed right because of Shayne now if Rick wasn't here. Then they find a jail, worked together on killing most of the zombies, got a part of it zombie clear, plan to stay here. Lori's still preggers Carl isn't as a wimp and Carol doesn't complain as much. While marking their way through the jail, a small hoard of zombies come and Hershel gets bit in the ankle, they rush him back to their spot chop his leg off and save him. They see a small group of survivors they don't get along. Agree to clear out an area for them for 1/2 of their food. The 2 leaders of their own groups don't get along, Rick kills the other groups leader as well as the other men but 2 because one wants to keep their humanity and the other was his friend. So they let them stay in thier area they cleared out for their group originally. Then a bunch of zombies come in, Lori, Maggie, and Carl hide in a small room in a hallway. Lori tries giving birth for 3 minutes gives up, and tells Maggie to cut one of her scars open and get the baby. Even though it will kill her, they say their final goodbyes. Then Carl says she's going to turn. Maggies hands full with the baby girl, Carl shoots his mother in the face before she turns, but cries while doing it. T-dog and Carol are being chased by zombies T-dog sacrifices himself since he was just bit by a zombie on the shoulder. (very sad moment WHY T-DOG) and Carol survives. They tell Rick, he cries, tells carl that they won't live forever. Then Rick starts going mad Glenn tries to help, but can't.** thats what happened in the last few years of the walking dead show. " **They all appluad Ember for remembering about 2 years worth of television.

"Now I am SO going to watch that" everyone says at the same time.

Thank you for reading. Sorry its long and sorry I practically told you guys what happens in walking dead seasons 1- 3 so far. I won't do that again. If I do i'll make i pretty short. You gotta give me some props remembering almost everything in that show that started like 2 or 3 years ago right?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the really long chapter, and the explanation of the walking dead. Since I am obsessed with that, I thought I should have put it in there. Don't worry I'll try not to make very long explanations again, by adding in so many details. If you have any ideas i may use for a chapter,I'll give you credit. I don't own outsiders. To chapter five we sail!

Chapter 5 : That was uh um...

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I was a little grossed out by that show. GUTS fell all over on someone. But it did save her from being eaten. I need to watch that show from episode one, as long as theres nothing disgusting like that, but I have a feeling there is. After the show, we all went to bed. A few of us slept on the couch which was able to fit four of us, her 2 guest rooms which could fit three people in both. And she had a pull out bed for one person. I had one of the weirdest dreams ever

_I was walking down a empty road. It was pretty, tree branches arching over the road. Their leaves were all yellow orange and red. There was so many on the road it was like a path of leaves. The sun shown through the braches with a small amount fog, it looked golden from the suns rays. Then something shiny was bliding my one eye, it was a necklace. I had no clue what it said, it said Gangnam style or something like that. And catchy music came around it was in a different language, Ember was jumping from one foot to the other, shaking a fist in the air. While her right arm crossed over her chest, she sang along with the music. Then Dally came out, but not himself, more of a well butterfly. A big pink glittery butterfly with a little girls voice, and sat on my hand. Ponyboy was a giant fluffy rabbit, that happily hopped everywhere while Two-bit and Soda playfully chased him and kept petting him. Pettles feel everywhere, I admit it wasn't the tuffest dream, but I liked it. It was relaxing, happy, and funny. But thats when Darry came in riding a giant squirrel singing_

_"THIS IS MY SQUIRELL. I NAMED HIM SUNSHINE UNICORN PRINCESS. I MADE HIM OUT OF SPRINKLES AND LAMA JUICE HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF!" And then Soda came in riding a unicorn shooting lazers and it screeched like a crazy dinosuar with uneven sharp teeth and creepy eyes. Steve was a talking hat trying to bite Soda's head. _

I woke up with laughing my head off, Dally a butterfly. I wouldn't be able to see him the same for a while. And thats when I heard,

"Whats so funny Johnny cakes?" It was Dally. One look all it took, and I exploded. I thought I was going to die of laughter.

"Hahaha - you- hahaha-pink- haha - glittery- butterr - fly hahahaha." I honestly thought I was going to pee myself. Two bit over heard me

"Dally a BUTTERFLY!? HAHAHAHAHA Thats a sight I'd die to see!"

"Shut up two bit." He mumbled.

**Dally's P.O.V**

After that zombie thing ended I fell asleep pretty fast and had a dream.

_Two-bit was a cupcake unfortunately a talking cupcake. And Pony was running around screaming _

_"NO ONE TOUCH MY MARACAS, THEY NEED TO BE FED THE APPLES THAT THE CUPCAKE EATS!" I tried to get him to calm down, but thats all he did. So I let him be in his strange little world, Steve was on a tree saying _

_"MONKEY MAN, I DESTROY ALL TACO'S WHO TRY TO DEFEAT ME. WHICH IS NONE, MY NAME MAKES THE FOOD TREMBLE. MY SHOUT-" He was interrupted by Johnny who threw a taco at him, which made steve fall out of that tree and run away. I couldn't stop laughing so, thats all he did for what seemed like 5 minutes. It got old fast, two- bit found me and his cupcake form was on a floating plate which said "drop it like its hot." Then he hit me with a dodgeball shaped as nothing other then that stupid mouse. It spoke to me_

_"Hey Dallas - haha- don't eat two-bit." I threw that thing against a house that had spikes on it and ran as far as I could away from that thing. It was bad enough watching that show every single day, but now its in my dream oh no that is NOT going to happen. It caught up to me and I screamed in anger_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I guess I woke up, and saw Johnny and it looks like he's been laughing like heck. One look at him and he started laughing worse then a hyina, and said something about me being a butterfly. I look over and see two- bit rolling over the floor pointing at me. So I flung a pillow at him. _

**Two Bit's P.O.V**

That show was actually pretty good, I wouldn't mind watching the whole show from beginning to next episode. Ember kept screaming names like GLENN or MAGGIE. But Darry went to find some popcorn and thats when she screamed

"DARYL!" He came running in like someone was chasing him, and Ember had a guilty face on.

"What's going on?" He asked worridly.

"Sorry, its a character on here." She whispered

"So you scream his name?" He laughed.

"HE HAS A CROSS BOW! And haven't you been hearing me scream peoples name for the past 10 minutes?" She excididly said. He just shook his head with a smile and walked back to her kitchen. I fell asleep during the last few minutes, and let me tell you my dream was one of the best ever.

_I heard a song playing that spelt his name M.I.C.K.E.Y M.O.U.S.E over and over, it was pretty easy learning the I skipped around this GIANT room FILLED with Mickey Mouse stuff. Even the walls had him on it. I was grabbing everything I could fit into a mickey mouse sack I found, which was HUGE. Thats when I saw him, I sqealled for joy and RAN TO HIM. _

_"MICKEY MOUSE I LOVE YOU!" It was like one of those movie scenes where the two people run to each other slowly with dramatic music behind them. _

_"Two - bit haha" He started._

_"YOU KNOW MY NAME, EVERYONE MICKEY KNOWS MY NAME HE KNOWS WHO I AM!" I ran off into the Mickey shaped sun set. I heard another song play. _

_" OH MICKEY YOU'RE SO FINE, REALLY REALLY WANT YOU MINE HEY MICKEY HEY HEY HEY MICKEY!" I cheered, but then I slowly started to realize they weren't singing about Mickey or Minnie. Only some stupid love song that betrayed Mickey and my love for him. I was mad and found the spot where they played that terrible song and destroyed it with my Mickey sack. And ran off screaming_

_" I DESTROYED THAT AWFUL SONG IT SHALL BE GONE FOREVER!" _

_I accidently screamed _

_"WHOO HOO!"and saw Johnny cake's red face and heard something about Dally and Butterfly thats all I needed to hear to start laughin, then Dally threw a pillow at me. _

**Darry's P.O.V**

Well that show Ember told us about came on, boy was she excited. She wouldn't stop screaming names of all the characters, a commercial came on and she showed me how to make popcorn. She went back when Pony and Soda said it was back on, she ran right in there. I kept an eye on the pop corn because I wasn't ready to watch more if guts where going keep coming out of people. But she did warn us, so I have no room to complain. All I heard was a

"DARREL!" I ran right in that room, anything could have happened. I was getting a little terrified imagining crazy things that couldn't happen but had a small chance of coming true.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She had a guilty look on her face, while everyone else cracked up.

"I'm sorry Darry, its a name of a character. He. has. a. crossbow. And haven't you been hearing me scream names ever since this came on?" Point there, and it was funny she had a little guilty face like a little kid would have on. It made me smile and I went back to the popcorn. After I came back, finished the episode which wasn't that bad. I fell asleep. And boy did I have one interesting dream.

_I was much shorter, looked in a was I in Ponyboy's body?Then Soda came in wearing a potatoe hat, which I kept staring at. And it spoke with STEVES voice._

_"Pony, stop staring at Steve you KNOW he's unconfertable when you stare at him like that." He - or they turned around and "Steve the hat potato" while Soda's head was being eaten by Steve. I see Two-bit dancing with a plate of Nacho's. _

_"Hey two-bit can I have some before you drop them?" I asked him._

_"Sure kid, have the whole thing becareful I rigged them to explode and minute now."_

_Well right when he left they exploded into a chocolate cake, and I tripped over something. A narwhal?_

_"PONY HAVE YOU SEEN MY NAR-oh there he is. Bad narwhal YOU DO NOT run from me. Thanks Pony wanna ride Shamoew?"_

_"Johnny why do you have a narwhal in the middle of the living room?"_

Instead of answering me he hopped on Shamoew and flew off into the roof, and sang

"I CAN FLY I CAN FLY I CAN FLY"

I woke up in one of the guest rooms Steve still alseep in the bed next to mine. Relieved I go back to sleep.

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

That was pretty crazy for a t.v show. People being stabbed, this girl cut this guy's head clean off. I was a little paranoied after a few minutes of not being able to fall asleep, but i got over that, and fell asleep...

_I was in the woods, balloons everywhere, catchy music that wasn't elvis. I saw a pair of shoes, they were neon colored which were pretty cool. I look up and see something flying, which was Dairy queen. Haha Darry as a queen that would be the day where lobsters would fly and wear capes. After the Dairy queen left, thats what happened flying lobsters. I hear a twig snap and I saw a purple dress, and Darry was in it with a crown and a ceptar. _

_"Younger brother of Sodapop and I, you must reach this key to open that door." The key was in in my reach if I jumped which I did._

_"Hey Darry, why are you in a dress?" I asked_

_"I feel pretty oh so pretty, I pity any person who isn't me" He started singing. The door clicked open. it was Johnny. He was on a stage in a pretty awesome costume that glowed when he pushed a button. and he started singing_

_"Is this the real life is this just fantasy caught in a landslide no escape from reality. Open your eyes look up to the skies and see." He sang with emotion, it was beautiful but why was everyone singing? So while he was dancing really great, I quietly slipped away so he can practice in peace. I found Soda in a not as awesome outfit as glowing like Johnny's or a dazzeling dress as Darry. But in an swimsuit singing as loud as possible..._

_"We're headed to the bar baby don't be nervous no shoes, no shirt and I still get service. Girl look at that body ah girl look at that body, girl look at that body. I-I I work outI'm sexy and I know it." And dove into the water, quickly running away not wanting to hear anymore singing no matter how good their costumes were or how well they sung and found Dally. He would be the last person I know who won't sing. But I saw him in his leather jacket of course singing_

_"Bad boy bad boy what'cha gonna do when I come for you." I covered my ears and kept on running before he even see me. I found Two-bit talking to a blonde girl so far nothing new from him but I spoke to soon. _

_"Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my nummber so call me maybe." I snuck away hoping that this would endand saw Steve working on a car, well dancing on one would be more like it. _

_"Go go go go go go Go greased Lightning burning up a quater mile..." He saw me and he was dressed in a poodle skirt. He looked like he could of killed me, and I laughed pretty hard and ran off. I make it to a cliff away from singing. I turn around and see everyone in fabulas sparkly costumes singing and coming closer to me..._

_"Thunder bolt and lightning very very frightning me Galelao, galelao magnifico oh oh oh NO. Mama mia let me go" They sang. I heard a little thunder cutting off a part or two._

_"SO YOU CAN THINK YOU CAN STOMP ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE, THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE OH BABY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BABY, JUST GOTTA OUT RIGHT OF HERE. Nothing really matters anyone can see nothing really matters to meeeeeeeeee." They came close as possible I went into fedal position and they stood over me as I screamed._

"Pony are you alright? You wouldn't stop screaming or singing in your sleep." It was Soda I hugged him with all my might, FINALLY no more singing or epic costumes.

**Steves' P.O.V **

I was falling a sleep, that show was a little messed up but cool. I didn't mind it one bit except the commericals since they were longer then I liked. And Ember wouldn't stop screaming or saying

"GLENN NOOO LEAVE HIM ALONE MERL." I couldn't help but smile at that, she was pretty into that show. I guess I fell asleep on the couch because I had a weird dream.

_I was holding a pie, it smelled really gross. But Dally kept shoving it in my face screaming_

_"ENJOY MY PIE, YOUR GOING TO EAT MY PIE AND YOU'RE GONNNA LIKE IT" Soda swooped me on a rope saving me from that pie and we were at the DX. He kept telling me to take his gas for my car even though it was missing a engine. And he screamed_

_"YOU'RE GONNA TAKE MY GAS AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT." Then 2 weird looking guys come over, one with a bowl hair cut named Ian and the other had one section of his hair longer named Anthony. They yelled at me for using their act from their video. A guinnie pig came and said his name was Charlie, and he was british. He kept calling me an idiot and a poof? So Ian attacked him because Charlie hit on Ians girlfriend and almost killed him. Everything fades away and I see three horse things one of them sleeping the other two kept jumping on the sleeping one. Poor horse, and they see me._

_"Hey hey steve lets go to candy mountain. CANDY MOUNTAIN STEVE CANDY MOUNTAIN." It sounded pretty cool so I went along. THEY WOULDN'T SHUT UP. I RATHER WATCH MICKEY WITH TWO-BIT. I ran off and saw a giant shoe, they climbed into it and said it was a train and kept saying _

_"chaga chaga shoe shoe." I had to get out of there as fast as possible. They were distracted when a giant lizard came along I made a run for it. I see Ponyboy i am glad to see him, but it wasn't himit was a green thing that said his name was fredfredburger. _

_" u" I waited for him to spell his name but I was about to say something when.._

_"R g er fredfred burger YES." _

I woke up, I am never going through that again...

**Soda's P.O.V**

I was actually surprised by this show, I mean much different then I thought it would be. I gave it 2 thumbs up. What happened with Darry was pretty funny. After that small adventure we all fell asleep I dreamed a well inertersting dream.

_I was in a small park with little kids, they threw shovels at each other and startedacting like planks, they all just laid on the grass on their stomachs and ate dirt pretty much. There was a little girl with blonde hair that shined in the sunlight with a cute little pink dress on, I saw the face it was Steve_

_"Impersonating little girls again Steven? I thought we talked about this already." I tried to say seriously but couldn't help chuckle. And he threw a shovel at me and somehow manages to get Dally, he was lucky he was a little girl because Dally would have shoved him in the sand box, give him a wedgie and tie his "undies"around a pole with him in it, right infront of the parking lot. He mumbled some words and Steve was no longer an adorible little girl, but his regular some what manish self again. And Dally did exactly that, but put icecream on his head and a cherry on his nose. He looked Two-bit came with a hamster which bit him and sat on my shoulder and I named him Parrot the hamster. He shall travel with me and I will teach him to repeat everything I say like a real parrot. But i have to make him an eye patch first and a little sailor hat. We will have Human/hamster adventures together and sail all the paved roads together. Darry will be so proud, I decided I should tell him, Pony, and Johnny. Darry was unsure of my adventures with a hamster and wanted to know why he saw Steve with Icecream on his head instead. Stupid Steve, here I was trying to get Darry to agree with me and Steve is sitting in a parking lot at a playground tied to a pole by his underwear with icecream on him and Dally and Two-bit laughing at him, he's ruining my chances of having hamster adventures. Pony and Johnny seemed to LOVE the idea of hamster and I had them become part of my crew, after days and days of begigging Darry to let me do my idea he finally stopped asking if Steve was okay, and said yes. Now I stood outside with an awesome cape flowing in the wind, basking in the sunsets glow with Parrot right on my shoulder inhis cute little hat and eye patch. And Ponyboy and Johnny on both sides of me wearing their pirate hats. _

I woke up to see Steve in my face, and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?"

"You almost made Darry say no to my awesome hamster pirate adventures." He was about to say something but backed out of my room pretty fast. Shrugging and getting cozy once again, I planed on dreaming about my hamster adventure now and got excited for it...

**Hey sorry it was long. I wanted to get everyone dreams in so I wouldn't lose track on the next chapter and continue the dreams and accidently write the same dream for everyone else. And any songs I may have mentioned/movies or anything that was made by someone else I do not own. Thats for reading, review and stuff...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys whats up? Heres chapter 6, if you have any ideas for my next chapter please share because I'm sort of running out of ideas. I don't own the outsiders but I wish. I only own Ember and her laptop, and thats pretty much it haha. I might be doing a Q & A with The outsiders so send in many questions, please. **

**THIS IS CHAPTER 6!**

Chapter 6. Whats this?

**Dallys P.O.V**

Dally was still thinking about that thing in Embers room, what was it? He knew if he asked her she would know he snuck into her room which she told them NOT to do, by now he would have asked her, but something was different about Ember like she was hiding something in that room of hers, she'd pull it on him. It definately would beat his blade anyday so forgot about the idea for now. And he just helped himself to some cerial. He saw Ember wake up, he HAD to ask her it was killing him. Besides what could a girl thats a little shorter do to him? He was Dally Winston the tuffest hood in Tusla Oaklahoma. Anyone who messed with him ended up going to the hospital for a month or two. People would never dare to challenge him, except Tim. The thing about Tim was that he is a good fighter and they were pretty good friends so they always threw a punch every now and again. But did it to blow off steam. Its either that or be in jail for a while seeing the same walls everyday and the same annoying people over and over, so fighting Tim was the only way, and the only person in the neighborhood that isn't afraid to fight Dally. He heard her go upstairs and back down holding that flat funny thing.

"Whats that?" He asked quietly.

"I'll tell y - yawn- you when everyone wakes up." She said tiredly. He could wait a few minutes, waking Soda and Steve was pretty easy. Darry slept very light, one whisper in his ear and he'll be on top of you in a heartbeat. He didn't want to wake up Johnny first since he had trouble falling asleep last night, but probably didn't realize since he didn't get much sleep since they came here. Ponboy was a little trickier, shake him - nothing. Poked him - he'd stir but still be asleep. Throw water on the kid, and he'd wake up and fall asleep right away. The only way to actually wake him up, sing the most annoying song as loud as possible until he'd get out of bed. Two- bit did that once, all he did was sing the Mickey Mouse theme song. Pony practically ran down the street in a t-shirt and boxers. Oh man that was funny, that day probably still haunts him every now and again.

**Embers P.O.V**

During the night I woke up every now and again hearing the guys talk in their sleep. But sometime around 4:57 a.m I had the idea to show them something important to all teens everywhere

The Internet.

Yes the symbol of stupidity, comedy, lies, photoshop, and well everything else. I saw Dally eating cerial, and ran upstairs to grab my laptop. I looked at all my posters, I wonder if I could get Pony and Johnny into the Harry Potter series or Hunger Gams trilogy? I come downstairs and plop right next to Dally.

"whats that?" he asked with a mouth full of cerial, my guess lucky charms.

"I'll tell y - yawn - you when everyone waks up." How much sleep did I get last night, I had to get some since I had my "fun" dream. Darry and Two-bit walk in with tired looks and dried drool (more of it on Two-bit). They both looked at my laptop

"whats that?" Darry asked curiously.

"Darry it's a nuclear weapon that controls all of us. Duh" Two-bit said with conifdence. I had to give him some props, someone who can think of something like that less then .2 seconds either watches to much t.v, or is just a spaz. But probably the t.v thing, since I am a spaz. Soda and Steve trail in after each other having a yawning war. And ask the same as Dally and Darry. I tell them the same thing and so does two-bit. Now Johnny sneaks in, and goes behind Dally with out being seen and makes him jump.

"Johnny with some training I really think you can be a professional ninja." That made him sneak in a smile, with another funny comment from Two-bit.

"Soda can you help me wake pony up." After ten minutes of failular of waking pony up I decide to take a oppertunity and show them what my laptop is.

"Whats today?" I ask

"Friday." someone replies. Muhahahaha. I start my evil laughter, but that just earns me some scared looks.

"I think I have an idea to get Pony up."

**Darry's P.O.V**

Pony wasn't up yet? He's normally one of the first up! Alright time for me and Soda to tickle him to death, he's one of the most ticklish people I know. But after 10 minutes of tickiling him, he barely budges. That show must've tired him out good, and we go back into the kitchen with defeat. Thats when we hear a evil laughter, and a insane look on Ember's face. I knew she was up to something when she asked us the day. When she found out it was Friday, boy did she look excited and suspicous. The only look we could return her were confused and terrified ones. I saw a smirk growing on her face when she said

"I think I have an idea to get Pony up." And saw that look, that SAME EXACT LOOK when Dally gets an idea, and it involves something he knows Pony hates.

Annoying music.

**Whats Ember up to, you've probably guessed it when you saw Friday. Thanks for reading message, review, ask questions for the Q & A which you can do in the reviews as long as you say the name of the character you want to answer. ask as many as you'd like. It may not be up for a while until I have a decent amount of questions, and that might be chapter 10. If i even get that far. Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys happy Thanksgiving! I don't own epic rap battle of history, Harry potter/ Lord of the rings in 99 seconds, or any other youtube videos. (but I reccomend watching it, they're pretty good.). Now the guys learn about the interwebs and find out what fanfiction is. Anyways I'm probably going to be doing a Q&A with the characters, so please send questions you can leave them in the reviews or message them to me.**

**To chapter 7 we go.**

Chapter 7 What is this again?

**Ember's P.O.V**

I knew this was terrible, but I had no choice Pony wouldn't get up and the "deadly tickling" didn't help either. I had one last resort

Music.

I grabbed my laptop, put it near Pony's head and searched for the song. I pressed play, and turned the volume up. I went back to the kitchen

"I'm apologizing to your ears right now." I knew they might hate it.

_"7 a.m waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go down stairs..."_

Pony wouldn't even budge. I went to my next option

Nyan cat. And did the exact same thing after 10 songs of failular I saved my favorite to last.

_Gangnam Style_

The music started, that was my que to gently wake him up, and start dancing until he'd leave the room.

_"Heyyyyyyyyy sexy lady op op oppa gangnam..." _ He started to stir, yes the guys were staring at me, one day they will know this dance. Two-bit eventually caught on to the only dance moves and joined me. Finally he got up, and had a creeped out look on his face when he saw Two-bit dancing. He ran right out of that room and into the bathroom

"I think I got him up Dar." They appluaded Two-bit and I as we bowed. After Pony was "man" enough to come out. After that little episode, I tried explaining what the internet was. Some of them had the idea, but not a very clear idea. So I just showed them and they seemed pretty amused by it. I started off simple by using google.I didn't want them to see facebook or twitter because I don't have either of those and I never really got into the Idea of people saying what they were doing right then and there which I didn't really care about, so I never went on or got into it. So then showed them youtube and showed them some of my favorite videos on there, including epic rap battles of history with Elvis in it. They would enjoy that. And I showed them some videos that are famous for being hated like Friday and Hot problems. They did have a question every now and again like

"How does this work?"

"When does it come out?" Most of these questions I couldn't answer since I am far from being a computer wiz. But the one thing I wish I never showed them was FanFiction, boy were they mad about some of the stuff on here since they kept forgetting it was fake.

"Johnny, I didn't know you had a little cousin."

"Pony, I don't have a little cousin this is fake remember."

"HEY I DID NOT SING AND DANCE TO THAT SONG, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SINGS IT!"

"So Dar, what's your little secret you're hiding?"

"I never met that person before."

"I don't do that stuff."

"I never REMEMBERED doing that."

"Johnnycakes got himself quite a few girls on here."

"Be quiet Two-bit."

"I didn't want to show this to you guys, but I think that you have a right to know. You'd be madder at me if I didn't show you at first." I said, and they all nodded their heads in agreement except for Darry, who seemed pretty into finding out what others thought of the kind of situations they'd be in.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Golly, I didn't really know how to react, I mean wouldn't you be shocked when you found out people were writing about you, and somehow knew everything about you, like someone wrote a book about you, then turned it into a movie. Some of the stuff was pretty funny and how we reacted just made it funnier. But what caught my eye is the time travel stories, I mean its pretty much the same as how we are now. Steve seemed a little steamed after some of the stories, and how some of them made him seem kind of a jerk in general or just to Pony. Which wasn't always true, he was jealouse of Pony because how much time Soda spent with Pony instead of him. He sort of liked him, but not always. Sometimes I'd wish Pony would see that.

**Soda's P.O.V**

I liked the funny video things Ember showed us. I think that Elvis won that rap battle thing. My favorite had to be smash or smlashed or whatever you called it. Pony seemed to enjoy that Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds. They were pretty good singing all those books without spoiling so much of them. And we watched a few of "paints" other videos, and he's pretty funny. And then we watched some Jenna marbles chick, I am pretty sure she and two-bit share the same mind if she thought about Mickey more they'd be perfect. But she had a boyfriend, Max.

FF

Its only been 3 days, and it felt like we've known Ember for a long time. Like I don't know how to put it, she was like a younger sister now. She was a little of all of us Two-bits sense of humor, How she can pretty much drive anything on wheels like Steve, great at sports but best at archery like Darry is with football. Energetic like me, obsessed with books like Pony, and could be quiet and shy when she didn't know what we were talking about or just in general like Johnny. She knew how to get Johnnycakes to laugh and talk a little more which is amazing.

**Dally's P.O.V**

Today she had to go to her archery practice thing, and told us all to come. That was the first time we went outside her street, passed the convienent store which was at the end of her street. She told us that it was going to be a trip there and back, honsetly I didn't know how we were going to get there since she couldn't drive and we didn't have any wheels. When she opened her garage, and we all had shocked faces. Bikes and wood things called a skateboard.

"I am NOT riding on a bike or skateboard, I'll look like a pansy." I stated.

"Oh yes YOU are, relax no one knows you guys here, not many people will see you we just have to cross 2 small almost empty streets then its all a hiden trail no one goes on. Its to long to walk."

"Noone's gonna see me?"

"Not really only like one or two people but they're old and really nice. So you won't be made fun of. Besides skateboarding here is really popular and everyone thinks it cool or uh tuff."

" We don't know how to."

"Just hold on to the backs of the bikes then, I'd pull you but I'm not strong enough yet."

**Embers P.O.V**

We decided who would get what, I had plenty of bikes not enough for all of us and since Pony and Johnny were the lightest out of us we had them be on the skateboards. Darry thought it might be dangerous, untill I said this

"Darry, people hold onto cars, and be pulled by them on the busiest streets and barely get close to a small scrape. And besides if someone falls off the bike won't take them down since they could let go." He thought about it for a minute

"You got a point Ember, alright they can be pulled." And we were off. After everyone fighting over bikes, they finally were happy enough to go. Pony held onto Soda's bike, Johnny held onto Darry's, I held onto Steves bike but after we got up on a small hill I let go and skated. And showed them a few tricks like jumping over old woden benches I saw every now and again, riding on rails and just jumps. Darry seemed a little worried every time I did that, but I reassured him I knew what I was doing. After 30 minutes of riding we were finally here. Luckily I had a small class that needed a few more people and coach didn't mind at all. She seemed pretty happy having new comers who didn't know what they were doing. I tried teaching Dally and Darry archery since they were a little more responsible then the others, because I questioned two-bit with a bow and arrow at first, Soda and Steve fought with my arrows, Pony and Johnny weren't sure of themselves doing this and seemed a little nervouse. I rather have coach teach them anyway she knew how to teach people stuff, I didn't really.

**Coaches P.O.V**

Ember came in a little early then usual but when I saw her and seven other guys, I found the reason. I found some bows that were close enough to everyone's strength. I grabbed arrows with styrophoam balls duct taped to the arrow. I always start off new comers with these to made sure they felt confertable with shooting arrows and if they could hit the target. I had Ember helped me with them. After 2 hours of this, I gave them real arrows, and the first person to hit it was

"JOHNNY YOU ALMOST GOT A BULLS EYE!" He was like Ember on her first day, nervous but when he hit that target the first time,I knew that he'd be great at this just like Ember.

"OH MAN SO CLOSE!" The one guy with the sideburns yelled.

"WHOO HOO!" The one with the very blonde hair cheered. They were all pretty good at this, normally by now after 4 hours most people are still using the styrofoam balls on the arrow and missing. Then I heard a slapping noise. One look at her target, and she had the biggest smile on her face everyone stared at her.

"Ember, I knew you'd get that eventually." Right in the middle of her target was her arrow in the bulls eye. I went over to her target, and wrote the date on it July 19th, 2012. Found a nail and hammer and then hung it over by my olds students first bulls eyes. After another two hours I hear that same sound, it was Johnnys target. He had a perfect bulls eye, all his friends stared suprised at him.

"WAY TO GO JOHNYY CAKES." And cheered for him.

"Hey Johnny, want me to hang your target next to Ember's or do you want to keep that arrow?" He looked a little unsure.

"You can think about it if you want, Ember has class again this week and you guys will probably come again, so you can think about it if you want to."

"Hang it up please." He whispered with a smile. And I did the same to his like I did with Embers. After that Ember and her friends left. I looked at the two newest targets hung up. I was extreamly proud of those two today.

**Pony's P.O.V**

The trip there was fun, I didn't have to do much but hold onto the bike. Ember was doing all these cool tricks. And after a while we got there, her coach seemed really happy to see a few new faces in her club. She first gave us bows and arrows. Then giving us a target to shoot at, but after a few hours of shhoting arrows with styrofoam she gave us real arrows. Ember got her first bull was more excited then Two-bit watching Mickey with cake and a beer. Then a few more hours, we heard another bang. Johnny had a huge smile on his face and after I saw what he was looking at I yelled

"WAY TO GO JOHNNYCAKES!" Everyone thought I was crazy until they looked at his target and cheered.

"Johnny want me to hang it by Ember's or do you want to keep the arrow?"

"Hang it up please." He whispered. He still had that smile on the way back to Ember's house. Until we saw a few figures. Uh oh.

**Whats going to happen? Dun dun DAHHHHHHH, haha review and all that stuff, sorry if it was a little short. I'm still thinking about doing a Q & A with them so send in questions. PLEASE, haha. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this series, its not bad for a noobie right? I need a few more ideas because the imagination tank is running low on ideas. I'd like to thank FrancesCade for helping me on my last chapter. And I still might be doing a Q&A with The outsiders which I don't own, but I need you guys to send some quesions in first, they can be as riduculas as you want. Just leave them in the reviews or message me them. And all the characters from the book will be in it not just the gang. Heres Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Just great.

**Steves P.O.V**

That archery club wasn't as lame as I thought it would be, I almost got a bulls eye. Johnny and Ember, they can shoot good and the coach let us keep a bow and a few arrows. So after we left the place, we kept riding down the streets and Ember told us some "eledged rumors." Like someone's finger being ripped off by a fence, or something. There was a question that was bugging us a little, so I just spat it out.

"Are there any greasers or soc's at this place."

"How do you spell soc?"

"S-O-C i guess." She started laughing crazily.

"Don't you mean sock?"

"No soc its short for social" ad she kept laughing

"hahaha i can just picture a bunch of high people staring at a sock being like what should we name our group? We can name us after a boring school dance no one goes to. Guys I have an idea lets name our selves socks but pronounce it differently." I actually never thought about that way, at least greasers aren't named after somehing that you put a gross smelly foot in. We put in hair grease that keeps our hair looking tuff and it works. And thats when I heard a little

"Uh oh" I saw the same people from the other day, and they're in our way.

"Hey greaser's" one of them said.

"hey socks." Two-bit said.

"Watch it pal." they warned

"Yeah be careful they could let some stink on us." He kept joking. I looked around and couldn't find Ember, she wouldn't leave us. But where'd she go?

**Ember's P.O.V**

I saw them ahead and let go of Steves bike when they slowed down. I snuck behind them, they're drunk I could smell it badly. And saw they had some blades with them, they want to fight, but not fairely. So I started to pick pocket them, just needed one more and they grabbed me. He had me in a headlock, a pretty bad one at that. But I just stood there, to see what they would do.

"No one moves or she gets it." he fished around in his pocket for his blade. Haha suckers. socks 0 awesome Ember 1. Thats when I took my chance, I grabbed his arm, bit it elbowed him in the gut and flipped him over my shoulder with ease. Everyone just stared at me. Guess they're not use to the idea of a girl as awesome as me kicking drunk butts. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver when the sock guy found his blade, he thought he was quick, I was quicker. He ran at me jabbed the knife at me, I turned to the left, grabbed his wrist. The scene went by fast, I don't know how but I put him in a headlock and held his own knife against his throat while another soc had Pony and Johnny.

"IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR MY FRIENDS I WILL BREAK ALL YOUR ARMS, AND STICK YOUR HEADS UP EACH OTHERS BUTTS." But he just punched Pony and Johnny in the stomach, and I got mad. Everyone was fighting, Darry was fighting 2 at a time, everyone else was 1 on 1. I punched the guy I had in a head lock, kicked him in the gut, and broke his arm. I ran to the soc's that had Pony and Johnny, Johnny got loose enough and punched that soc right in the face, and kicked him to the ground and went behind me to keep look out for anyone coming behind me. But the soc on pony tightened his grip. Most of the other socs ran off, it was just him. He had that blade at Pony's throat. Darry tried running to him but Soda stopped him before he did anything stupid. I had my bow pointed to him with anger on my face. Pony's leg was bleeding a little and made an X on the guys hand. I knew what he wanted me to do. I made a small gesutre so he knew to elbow him in the gut and run.

"Let him go and this arrow will stay in my bow and not go through your hand." I warned making it clear as crystal. I heard a little beep, I guess my phone camera I just happen to have turned on before I said that.

"Do it. Go ahead I give your permission." He slapped Pony. Well I pulled my arrow back, aimed. Pony closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. I released. The arrow spun and spun around until it found its new home in that soc's hand, that poor arrow. Pony ripped the arrow out and elbowed him in the gut and ran to the bikes. Everyone started speeding off I grabbed my board and caught up holding oon to Two-bits bike. Darry looked at me and said

"Thank you. But you didn't have to shoot him in the hand."

"He gave me permission to do so, and I was younger I was told don't do things unless someone said you could. And thats what I did."

"what if he brought you to court he'd say she did it on purpose."

"Well this little device I had recorded everything, since we saw them and how they attacked first."

"Yeah, but they won't be in jail long."

"Welcome to the future where greasers and soc's don't exsist just annoying people who try to get their way by stupidity and yolo. Besides they can't get out right away it probably would take at least 6 months for them to get out if they had the money to do you think a judge would believe a drunk person whos underaged or a sweet little girl with no muscle at all that never gotten in trouble that just happens to have proof of what really happened?" They all had smiles on their faces. We came bakc at my house and watched t.v then fell alseep from our adventure.

**Sorry it was short, Please send questions in for the Q&A. Review and all that stuff. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I finally got a question for the Q&A yay! I don't own safe and sound by Taylor swift. Keep messaging and reviewing and reading. Anyone see the new Red Dawn, I loved it, but the original is always better especially with Patrick Swayze and C Thomas Howell, and in the movie they're brothers. I think thats ment to be. Thanks to FaLlen ANGels 1234 for giving me the idea for this chapter as well, the imagination train is slowly moving along. Haha Anyway its chapter 9 time**

Chapter 9: When What Who?

**Bob's P.O.V**

Those greasers are gonna get it, but the only greaser I want revenge on is whatsherface the girl who attacked us and almost broke my arm. I think I have an idea.

"Don't worry we're gonna make sure they leave us alone." I stated

"Bob c'mon man you gotta leave them alone, the only reason we keep getting hurt is because YOU want revenge. Know what I'm done with this and YOU, you keep getting drunk YOU'RE the reason why Marcia broke up with me and the same with Cherry and why she broke up with you. I tried helping you, we all did, but you keep making things worse because you don't get your way, people don't treat you like a king. Know what maybe you shouldn't even be near that crown if it pushes people away from ya. Maybe you shouldn't even be in line to have it in the first place. You gotta know when to stop and its here. I don't care if you hate me or them, i'm making you leave them alone."

"Oh Randy, when are you gonna stop sticking up for the under dog? We're soc's the big top, they're greaser little rodents." He shoved me against a tree and punched me hard.

"Bob the reason why we hate each other is people like you, who think they're mister cool I can do whatever I want to who ever I want and when ever I want and it won't affect anyone or anything. You made that one kid terrified of everything because you had to "teach him a lesson", he never even went close to your shadow at school. If you jumped him again, he probably would have killed you.

"He deserved it." i yelled

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM, HE COULD HAVE A HARD LIFE AND YOUR JUMPING PROBABLY MADE IT WORSE!" What was with Randy today?

"He's a grease we're socs were the kings of the forrest we show them who's boss."

"WHY BOB, BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID THATS PROBABLY NOT EVEN REAL, JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO WANTED TO FEEL LIKE THE RULERS OF THE WORLD SO THEY CAME UP WITH SOC'S AND GREASERS? HECK YOU DESERVE EVERY PUNCH YOU GET IF NOT WORSE." he turns to the others

"WHY DO WE EVEN LISTEN TO HIM, HE GOT US ARRESTED 3 TIMES IN A WEEK, HE'S THE REASON WHY THERE'S BOUNDRIES AND WHY EVERYTHING IS A BATTLE FIELD BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE HIM! THIS IS WHY WERE FIGHTING ALL THE TIME." He calmed down

"If you guys were smart enough you'd leave 'em here, and see if he gets beat up. He made us a pyramid and put himself on top. Corey, he's the reason why you're not even allowed near your sister because he threatened her what did you do?"

Corey spoke "I stood up for him, and tried to make my parents re-think about our friendship, and if I didn't end it I wouldn't be allowed home or say Hi to my sister. Thats what happened, you ruined my life!"

Jefferson yelled " IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO TO MILITARY SCHOOL FOR 3 YEARS!"

John screamed "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I WAS ALMOST DISOWNED BY MY OWN FAMILY YOU'RE RIGHT RANDY MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE HIM HERE." I had to do something, this was anarchy. Thats one thing I can't stand my own men going against their leader. So I yelled

"I HAVE DIRT ON ALL OF YOU THAT WILL GET YOU KICKED OUT OF THE COUNTRY. IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY." They were all defeated, Haha victory.

"Now listen up." And we gotten into a group huddle...

**Ember's P.O.V**

"Hey Pony you seem a little lost you alright?"

"Yeah, I just nevermind it's stupid..."

"c'mon tell me please." I batted my eyes with my bottom lip stuck out.

"I just miss watching sunsets, I know it sounds lame, but I don't know whats so addicing to them. They just calm me or something you dig?" I grabbed his arm,

"we'll be back soon going outside to the field behind my fence!" I yelled

"Alright, make sure you don't go and elope to Canada or somethin" Two bit yelled back. We ran to the fence in m backyard and into a field where the sunset could be seen perfectly.

"Pony" I started

"If you wanted to watch one, why didn't you say it sooner?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd never miss it too much, but it felt like something was missin is all." He smiled sheepishly, that made me giggle. He started to fall asleep a little and I was about to close my eyes when

_crack, rustle_.

"Pony get up I whispered." He sat up really fast.

"I want you to go get everyone as fast as you can and get back here with the bows and arrows coach let you bring home. Don't stop until you come back and get everyone. Don't worry about me"

"Why?" he questioned

" I think someone's out here that isn't Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, Soda, Darry, or Dally." We started getting nervous, Just go before who ever it is comes.

"You're faster then me." He took off as fast as he could. I could of ran home too but I didn't want the soc's finding out where I lived, they'd never leave and I had a feeling they weren't here for Pony. And thats when the guy with the stupid hair came out with his friends, it was odd they all had guilty looks on their faces. One of them even mouthed

"I'm sorry, just run. Don't run home."The guy with the stupid hair pulled out his fist "so scary" and my guess his name was Bob since the guy that mouthed to me said

"Bob she's alone she doesn't really have a chance against all of us, at least let her fight one of us. Not all of us."

"Randy shut it." He advanced towards me with a stick, and swung it at my stomach, god that hurt. Two guys held my arms back, unfortunately they weren't drunk. They had extreamly tight grip. A punch went to my head, the others tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Randy ( I think) fought him a little but it didn't last long, a few guys held him off. My vision blurred with every punch I got. I had to make him feel weak mentally, I will NOT let this idiot who ruins the name of being called a "person" make me terrified

"I feel bad for you Bob, you're "friends" hate you and the only way to prove to yourself that your "stong" is to beat a girl up. But I do feel flattered that you need like nine people to fight me. You're patheitc and don't deserve anything. You don't even have a heart. But you don't deserve pity." I kicked him in the place were the sun doesn't shine to happily for guys. With the punching, kicking, the "insults" continued. Then he flicked out a small rusty unsharperned blade. Normally its the slowest, dullest blade thats full of pain. He "accidently" scratched my arm. It was as bad a a minor cat scratch, but started bleeding a little more. I had enough, I needed to do something to make Pony rush if he wasn't here in a few seconds I'll probably be bleeding to death. So I screeched my peircing scream. They covered their ears, I got one more punch when I heard a

"EMBER!, GET AWAY FROM HER" I think it was Darry or Dally. A figure came up to me, i'm pretty sure it was Soda.

"Shh Ember, you'll be alright, we're gonna bring you home now." He gently lifted me up and carried me, I could only choke out a

"Soda?" I was in a lot of pain. He started singing a song gently, a song I showed him when everyone was asleep last night.

_"I remember tears streaming down you're face, _

_when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all thats dead and gone in the past tonight_

_just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alrightno one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and I will be_

_safe and sound..."_

and everything faded.

**Pony's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could, we weren't to far in the field but far enough where I had to run at full speed if I wanted to save her soon. Lungs, burning dying for oxygen. I imagined a crowd cheering my name, a gun shot a voice that said

"there goes the runners!" That made me run faster. I finally get to her house, everyone watching t.v. Darry saw me and came outback.

"Pony whats the matter wheres Ember?" And everyone started filing out.

"Soc's... coming... ember... told me to -gulp- run here... get help... in field... hurry." Thats when Darry went in a sprint and left all of us in the dust. We all ran after him, we finally caught up.

Almost there.

We hear a peircing scream, we only run faster. We looked at the scene coming up. 2 guys holding Ember's arms back, Bob punching her, Randy trying to stop him?

"EMBER! GET AWAY FROM HER." Darry tackled Bob to the ground and pinned him, punching him in the face none stop. Dally and Two-bit took anyone on that tried to stop Darry, Johnny and I helped fight them off.

"Soda go bring Ember back to her house and keep an eye on her." Darry commanded.

**Soda's P.O.V**

I ran to Ember,

"Shhhhhh Ember you'll be alright we're gonna bring you home now okay." I saw her arm bleeding sorta strong, I had to hurry and stop it.

She choked a whispered

"Soda?"

"Yeah it's me, just relax a little." I said calmly. She had a tear or two coming out. I knew I had to keep her calm so I started singing a song she showed me last night when I couldn't fall asleep

_"I remember tears streaming down you're face, _

_when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all thats dead and gone in the past tonight_

_just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_you and I will be_

_safe and sound..." _

We got back fast. I layed her down on the couch. I couldn't find a guaze any where, but I did find a brand new bandana. I stopped the bleeding and rapped it around her arm as gently as I could. I found a wash-cloth ran frozen water on it, squeezed it and put it on her forehead.I wasn't sure what to do this was Darrys thing. She looked so peaceful asleep, like a gentle kitten or bunny. A cute fuzzy animal that was hard to resist saying aww to. She didn't even look 15, more like a 10 year old when she was asleep. I kissed her forehead put a light blanket on it and sat in the chair next to her. It was close to a half hour when the others came back. Johnny whispered

"She looks so young when she's asleep, or a cute little fuzzy animal." Pony agreed with him, he was right. Whats left of the sun was shinning very lightly on her eyes. Darry made dinner, and we did almost the same thing on the first night we came here, sat around quietly. But Dally, Johnny, and Pony wanted us to see her room. When we got in there, it was a poster attack, a bunch of people with sticks, or weapons. One poster caught my eye the bird on fire and the words under it

"**Girl on fire**" only that part of the poster had some light from the moon on it...

**Thats the end of Chapter 9. Will they beat Bob up even more? Will Bob actually be some what sober? Will I ever stop asking you questions that have really nothing to do with the story? Will I ever get a slice of pie? The only answers I can give you is yes for question 3 and 4. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and send questions for the Q&A which will be posted when I have a decent amount of questions haha. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys chapter 10 is now up offically after you read this or skip right to the story. I own Ember, her laptop, and the stupidity that goes on haha. I don't own outsiders or any songs Q&A questions so I can post it, I challeneg you guys to ask more then 10 questions. Now off to chapter 10 we shall go. Any ideas please message me, so I can continue the adventure. **

Chapter 10 : You sure?

**Darry's P.O.V**

What kind of person punches a 15 year old girl thats 1 against 9. Its pretty sad Bob needed 9 people to feel somewhat safe around Ember. I hope she's alright, she took punching and kicking to her face and stomach for crying out loud! At least Randy tried to stop him, and did for a few moments until his friends held him back. I wonder if he did really try to stop Bob from hurting Johnny and Bob had someone stop Randy. We're really going to teach them a lesson. Its one thing to hurt someone because they truly hurt you on the inside, but another because stood up to him? I hope he got my message of messing with my family and friends because his face is going to be messed up for a LONG time. The funny thing his "friends" didn't even do much just swung a punch now and again but mostly stared at Bob trying to get him to stop. We finally got back to Ember's house, we saw Soda sitting in the chair by the sleeping Ember with an expression on his face that said "If only we'd been there sooner" mixed with another expression "I did the best I could you normally do all this stuff." It was quiet until Johnny spoke up

"She looks like a cute fuzy animal whens she's sleeping." and had a soft smile on his face. It made Two-bit chuckle the hardest. I started cooking supper which was just some soup, French onion I think? Boy did it smell good, my mouth was watering when it was finally ready. By the looks of it everyone was forrming a mini waterfall in their mouths. Then we heard a faint little voice

"Hey guys whatcha eating?" It was Ember, she had a blanket wrapped on her. She looked terrible.

"Ember you look terrible."

"Thanks Two-bit, I always do try my hardest." She flipped her hair dramatcally and said it in a obnoxous teenage girl voice. She found a seat and a bowl of soup in front of her, and smelled it.

"Hey Ember, you know you eat soup with your mouth and not your nose right." Two-bit said laughing at his own joke.

"Two-bit I'm very sure that your face isn't suppose to have soup on it." Two-bit only laughed harder.

"Good one Ember." Soda laughed

"Truce, truce." and Two-bit waved an invisible flag. We ate in a little silence, because Two-bit wouldn't shut it, and kept making soup come out of Soda's nose. And some of Sodas nose soup landed in Steves bowl, which he pushed back in disgust.

"SODA STOP SPITTING SOUP OUT YOUR NOISE!" Dally yelled

"Blame Two-bit not me." Soda said innociently, while putting his hands up.

"Alright c'mon enough with the nose soup." I tried, but thats all Two-bit and Soda did. Dally got up hastily grabbed Two-bits bowl and tried dumping it on his head, but Two-bit moved and Dally stopped the soup from spilling all over. Then "tripped" and some fell on Two-bits head.

**Two-bits P.O.V**

I can't believe Bob did that to Ember. I mean really beating a girl up 9 to 1, that guy has we got back Ember was peacefully sleeping on the couch, and Soda sitting next to her. I never really noticed but they could be cousins. My funny thought was interrupted when Johnny said

"She looks like a cute little fuzzy animal." He did have a point there, but it still made me laugh. While Darry made dinner Dally, Pony and Johnny wanted us to see Embers room. One step in there I thought the people on those posters where gonna kill me.

"Geeze, whats with all the fangirling in here?" I asked, I saw a few familiar things like that T.V show we watched. Darry called us down for dinner, and I kept making jokes since Dally kept getting even more mad. Then Ember walks in looking terrible.

"Ember you look terrible."

"Thanks Two-bit I try my hardest." She says in a teenage girl voice with a hairflip. Then sitting down and getting a bowl of soup. She sticks her nose in it, she looked funny.

"Ember you do know you're suppose to eat soup with your mouth and not your nose right."

"Two-bit you do know your face isn't suppose to be covered in soup right?" Haha I'll admit that was funny, later on Soda kept spitting soup out of his nose, and it kept falling into Steves bowl. Dally was really red. Darry told us to stop but I continued thats when Dally tried pouring soup on my head and missed. But Dally "tripped" and some spilled on my head, I got up and it was going to be a food fight. Until Ember stepped in

"GUYS NO SOUP FIGHT PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN SOUP UP."She begged.

"Thanks Ember" Darry started

"So use something else that isn't liquid or will be hard to clean up. Break anything, your fingers will be broken" She sat right back down Darry had the most confused look on his face, and grew a smile. I went over to the cabnent and found a banana, peeled it and onto Dallys face it went.

"GUYS GUYS WAIT" Ember walked over to some strange thing with speakers and turned the volume really loud, and a song started. We all looked at her

"You can't have a food fight without music, its like a tradition or something you can continue." And the song started.

_"Go ahead as you waste your day with thinking. _

_When you fall everyone stands. _

_Another day and you had your fill with sinking. _

_With the life held in your. _

_Hands are shaking cold, _

_these hands are ment to hold._

I hid behind the counter which didn't last to long. I slid in slow motion behind the table with my back facing the table, Strawberries,poptatoes and apples were being thrown at me. I launched grapes.

_Speak to me, _

_When all you gotta keep it strong _

_move along move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone _

_move along move along _

_just to make it through._

I saw Darry, he was on my side. He caught an orange that was thrown by Dally and tossed it back like a grenade. He bent backwards dodging the orange and grapes we flung at him.

_So a day when you lost yourself completely _

_could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart will lead you to deciving._

Steve throws a giant spoon full of mashed potatoes in Johnny's direction. Ponyboy runs and jumps in front of it, saving Johnny but getting hit.

_All the pain held in your_

_hands are shakin cold_

_your hands are mine to hold_

_speak to me!_

Soda rushes to Pony's side dragging him behind the counter. He rests Pony's head in his lap, they make a dramatic scene. Pony grabs Sodas hand for dear life, while Soda soothed him. Pony fake dies, while Soda screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" He got up, fake anger in his eye.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_move along move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone move along _

_just to make it through _

_move along_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_when everything is wrong we move alooong_

_alooong _

_aloooong_

_alooong._

He runs towards Steve, carrots at the ready and tackles him. The song slows down a little.

_When all you got to keep is strong move along move along_

_like I know you do and even when your hope is gone_

_move along move along just to make it through._

"I'm sorry Steve." Soda whispers

"I understand buddy." He whispers back. Soda raises his carrot like a dagger and "stabs" Steve in the chest while he "cries in pain". The song starts to speed up a litte more.

_When all you got to keep is strong move along move along_

_Like i know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along move along_

_just to make it through. _

Ember grabs a few strawberries, bites off the leaves and chuks them towards Darry and I. We pretend to blow up. Its just Dally Soda Johnny and Ember now. Ember finds cranberries stuffs them in her pocket. What is she doing, finds the carrot Soda left behind grabs it. She sneaks behind Dally and pretends to stab Dally in the heart with it and makes the cranberries look like blood. Theres only Soda Johnny and Ember left whos going to win?

_Go on go on go on_

_Right back what is wrong_

_we move along._

The next song comes on, they all face each other Soda with some grapes and blueberries. Johnny a few pickles and a potatoe. Ember has a few carrots, corn on the cob,and string beans. This was it. Ember and Soda collide, he knew he didn't stand a chance when he saw his own carrot. And Ember finishes him off. The next song starts.

_The winner takes_

_its the thrill of one more kill_

_THE LAST ONE TO FALL_

_who never sacrifice their will. _

They both run towards each other in slow motion like, Johnny throws his poptatoe and she dodges it. She slides to the ground accidently tripping Johnny. They both struggle to have one under the other.

_Don't ever look back on the world closing in_

_Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. _

_Oh the games will begin. _

Ember pins Johnny down, grabs her carrot and is about to "finish him" she aims it for his shoulder, and misses. She pretends its stuck inside the floor. Johnny struggles to move his arm with a pickle in it. Their eyes meet, she gives a nodd in defeat, and his pickle is raised to the air and lowered onto her back. Johnny "stabs" her and gets out from under her "dead body".

_And its sweet, sweet sweet victory YEAH_

_and its ours for the taking, its ours for the fight. _

Everyone comes "back to life". Darry and Dally lift Johnny up while everyone cheers for him.

'JOHNNY, JOHNNY, JOHNNY" and they run outside.

_And its sweet.. sweet... sweet victory yeah_

_and the one who's last to fall._

_The winner takes ALL"_

**Thanks for reading guys, I wasn't really sure where to bring this because I didn't want it to be a boring chapter where nothing really happens. Besides they were going to get into a food thing left is cleaning the kitchen up. Read and review and stuff. Don't forget about my Q&A with all the outsider characters (except for Jerry) I know you're tired of seeing it , but when I see a few more questions in the review or my private messages 'll stop reminding you. Can't wait for next chapter, if I come up with something haha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I don't know why I decide to add music to this but I like it so it may continue, and if you have an idea please share and review. Q&A still going need more questions. I don't own any songs in this story at all or the outsiders (I WISH, but we all wish that don't we) Any way were off to see chapter 11. If you know a few group songs please message me or put it in reviews. **

Chapter 11: Musical time

**Johnny's P.O.V**

The food fight finally ended I am the champion. Darry and Dally sat me on their shoulders until we all made it to the icecream shop to celebrate even though we were covered in food. Anyone who asks shall know of the "legendary battle"that no one witnessed.

"Can we have 3 chocolate icecreams with sprinkles, 2 chocolate and vanilla swirls no sprinkles, and 3 vinilla cones please." Darry asked the cashier.

"That will be $7.89" Darry reached in his pocket when Ember handed the cashier the money and smiled at him.

"My treat." She whispered in his ear. We conjoin a few tables together and sit down. I see Ember starring at a piece of paper.

"What'cha starrin at Ember?" I ask

"There's a talent show next week, I think we should enter." We all look at her like she's crazy.

"What? A lot of people are going to be doing it and no one expects a group of 8 to be in it except for dancing. But we won't be dancing." She explains

"What will we be doing then?" Soda asks cautiously.

"Singing."

"I am NOT going to be dancin around on stage like a monkey performer." Steve protests

"I'm with Steve on this one." Dally agree's.

"I'll do it as long as we do nothing ridiculus or dress stupid. Hope you don't mind about my alright voice." Soda says

"We can't sing to good." Pony and I say at the same time

"Darry? Two-bit?" She asks in hope

"We'll think about it." Two-bit says.

"Fine, I guess none of you want to go to Hawii on a expence paid vacation." She says

"WAIT WHAT?" Darry aks surpisingly

"Yeah the winner and 10 friends go on a all expence paid vacation to Hawii or any place they want to go." Steve and Dally place their hands on Ember and my shoulders

"Alright lets go get started!" They race out the door, this is going to be fun.

"Can I finish my icecream first?" I ask Steve and Dally come back and sit down both starring at me pretty creepily, I'm almost done when Steve takes my icecream and Dally lifts me over the shoulder like a fireman carry.

"WEEEE THIS IS FUN!" I shout laughing. I look up and see Darry giving Pony a piggy back ride. Two-bit fire carring Ember, while Soda does flips and walks on his hands with Steve right next to him doing the same. Two-bit and Ember catch up to me and Dally.

"HeY eMbEr IsN't ThIs FuN." I stay unevenly

"YeAh JoHnNy It Is." We talked while Dally and Two-bit ran making our voices bounced. We got back to Embers house and looked for a song to sing. After an hour of looking through songs we were down to a few "Somebody to love" by Queen, "Sweet Victory" from a show, "Somebody I use to know" by Gotye, "love song" by Sara Barellies, and some other song I don't remember. She didn't want to sing for us because she "needed a song to sing".

Fast foward

**Ember's P.O.V**

I couldn't fall asleep, you know that feeling when you get a good idea in the middle of the night and want to do it really badly? Well it was like that, I kept thinking of songs that people would have a small chance of singing or dancing to. I couldn't think of ANYTHING. It was frustrating. One song is all I need. One song that people never heard of, or heard of and would have never thought twice about it. Thats when I get it. The perfect song, no one would remember it if I told them the song name, but would ask

"Isn't it from a t.v show or something?" A smile grew on me, I HAD to tell someone it couldn't wait til morning. I snuck downstairs and saw someone digging around my fridge. I was getting a little closer when I stubbed my toe. I opened my mouth and pretended to yell, it was I trick I learned so you wouldn't wake anyone up. But I guess the mystery person heard the small _thud_ and looked, it was Ponyboy. What is he doing awake?

"Pony" I whisper.

"Yeah?" he answers back.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" We couldn't hear each other. I walked closer to him

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't fall asleep too much icecream i guess. Why are you up?" he said with a little yawn.

"I finally found a song." I almost shouted

"Can I hear it on your laptop thing?"

"Nope." I said with a smile

"Why'd you tell me then?" he asked

"I needed to tell someone." I walked away with a smile on my face. And I was finally able to fall asleep.

_I was on the stage, looking around. I couldn't find anyone. Johnny was behind me trying to calm me down. I only saw the audience and the stupid soc's. Bob had an evil smile on his face, I was up trying to be on the look out and asked Johnny to do the same. I just had a bad feeling. I walked on the stage and my song began. I was almost finished when the trap door opened. I fell and heard some gasps from the audience. I heard someone screaming my name. It was Johnny making sure I was okay, which I was. Iwalked down a hallway which had a door, I heard some muffled sounds. I opened the door and saw-_

I woke up at the sight of Two-bit jumping on my bed.

"Darry told me to get you up."

"So you jump on my bed?"

"You wouldn't wake up Steve wanted to throw water on you, but I stopped him."

"Thanks" I muttered. I walked into my living room and saw everyone lounging around and watching t.v.

"So Pony mentioned you found a song to sing?" Darry asked

"Yes I did." I yawned and sat on the couch.

"Lets see you practice." Soda said.

"Sorry, not yet."

"When?" Dally asked.

"At the talent show." Haha.

**Third person**.

Days gone by, everyone joking around going to the archery club and back. No sign of trouble yet.

"Guys, I'm a little nervous." Ember whispered

"About what?" someone from a different room asked.

"Well normally before a show of any kind something usually goes wrong for good luck."

"Whys that good luck?" Steve asked dumb-founded.

"So then nothing bad happens during the show." She explains. They hear a few oh's.

"Can you at least tell us the name of the song since the talent show is tomorrow?" Pony asked. This has been bugging him ever since Ember told him she found a song.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. " Thats good for now, since they only have one more day.

"You've known this ever since the first day we met." she told them. What the heck is that suppose to mean Pony thought. The sun was finnished setting, and the moonlight shown through everything giving the house a silver tint. Everyone sound asleep, the sun rose.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

The guys were going to play football in the field behind her house. I wasn't in the mood to play and Ember was getting ready for the talent show doing her hair and make up. Running around the house like a crazy person asking a bunch of questions like

"Is my hair okay?"

"How's my make up. Not ruined right?"

"Did you see my shoes any where?"

"where's the others they shold have been back by now?"

"I'll go check the field." I ran there and they weren't there. They had the football laying in the ground with the words

_We'll meet you at the talent show_

_- Dally_

Oh Embers gonna be mad, but I'm the one who has to tell her.

"Hey Ember they're not in the field, I didn't find any trails they could have left. They left a note saying they'll meet us there." I yelled

"Thanks Johnny, I'm almost done we can ride there alright." she yelled from her room. After fifteen more minutes she was finally done and ready. Her hair curled a little in a pony tail, dark eye make up. Some blue in her hair. She wore ripped shorts and a faded graphic tee shirt. And she carried a guitar that had a flame like shape to it. They walked to the fair grounds, it was always opened since it was never cooler then 55 degrees there. In the winter they would have a bunch of tents with heaters in them. They walked towards the back stage entrance where three people sat.

"Name please." A oldish lady asks

"Ember Madison, is it okay if my friend comes back here with me?"

"Yes dear its alright." They headed off back there, people moving unneccisary props, music groups warming up. The dancers where streching. And everyone was doing their own thing.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Ember looked really great and pretty. She was panicked a little on the way there, but calmed down when we got through the entrance. She had to go warm up somewhere and I went by the snack table hearing a few muffled sounds.

"Hey Ember, I'm going to the bathroom. Thats under the stage right?

"Yeah Johnny and please hurry." I went under the stage, and down a little hallway. A door here nd there until i saw the bathroom. I started talking to myself outloud, since no one was in there. I heard a

"Johnny?" And a voice that called my name it sounded like Soda. SODA whats he doing down here? I kept following his voice.

"Guys?" And heard his voice again. I opened one of the doors, it was the gang tied up?

"What happened?" I asked worridly

"Socs knocked us out and we woke up tied up." Soda explained. I hurridly untied them all hearing the singing going on above us. Ember was almost on!

"Guys we have to hurry Ember's almost on. We ran out of there and up the stairs, she was walking on stage. We ran to the front row where we had seats saved for us.

"OKAY LETS GIVE OUR NEXT PREFORMER A WELCOME. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND THE GUYS IN THE THIRD ROW WITH THE REALLY STUPID HAIR AND CLOTHING HERE'S EMBER MADISON!" The announcer shouted. Some cheers came on. She looked nervouse and sad, her music started and looked in the first row. Johnny waved to her.

**Embers P.O.V**

Where's Johnny I'm almost up. I look through the curtain, they're not there. The dancers finally ended their preformance. I'm up now -_gulp_-. Where were they? I heard a few bumping sounds and a hey backstage. I looked behind me Johnny still not here.

"LETS GIVE OUR NEXT PREFORMER A WELCOME. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND THE GUYS IN THE THIRD ROW WITH THE REALLY STUPID HAIR AND CLOTHING-haha even the announcer hates the soc's She thought in her head.- EMBER MADISON" I walked on stage a few lights where on me. Eyes stared, I waited for my music to start. My eyes searched for the guys, I looked in the front row Johnny waved to me while Two-bit gave a thumbs up. My music started.

_"Yeah ohhhhhh"_ The crowd starting cheering.

"_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows the dead leaves fall_

_To you I did surrender _

_Two weeks you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life a losing game _

**I looked at the Soc's with anger in my eyes and continued**

_But you_

_you should not doubt me_

_you will remember my name_

**The crowd cheers louder as I sing louder**

_OH EMBER _

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_ONE THING REMAINS_

_OH EMBER_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAME_

_your heart_

_your heart has mended_

_your wrong now bare the shame_

_like pleasent dreams_

_in cold Decemeber_

_nothing but ashes remain._

_OH EMBER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU_

_WILL _

_REMEMBER_

_MY NAME._

_OHHHHHHHHH_

_EMBER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_MY FAVORITE NAME_

_EMBERRRRRRRR_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME_

_YEAHHHHHHHH_

_YOU _

_WILL_

_REMEMBER _

_MY NAMEEE"_

The audience cheer's is pretty much louder then a roar, the announcer has to scream before he could start his talking.

"Wow wow wow, that was amazing right folks?" They cheer again.

"Thank you Ember for your wonderful voice." He finshes

"Ember Madison everybody." I walk off the stage and see the gang already backstage giving me hugs and congratulating me.

"Now we have to find out who won, and claim your prize Ember." Steve says.

"Is that song real?" Dally asks

"Yeah it was on a t.v show when I was little about a kid who gets ghost powers and fights a ghost who's a singer and can control people with her guitar. But they never showed the whole song." I explained. They called all the contestants back to the stage to pick the winner. The guys went back to their seat. We all lined up, everyone looked worried or cocky. Person by person back and forth the announcer put his hand over our heads and let the audience cheer for their favorite. I closed my eyes and went into my own little world, I heard the audience cheering extreamly loud impossible to even be comapred to the others. I thought to myself, and opened my eyes slowly...

**Haha cliff hanger, I am truly evil thanks for reading and reviewing. If you don't remember the show Danny Phantom and the ghost Ember, thats one of the reasons why I named her Ember. So she could sing this song, which is the full song I found on youtube heres the link to it. Thanks for reading, just review and ask questiosn for the Q&A please. **

**Link: **** watch?v=qSLcwMNTk4w&lc=lb6fVMqscSmKe1IV3T1y2Bta2dJE i9-6v4v3L0jNGKU&feature=inbox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the link, I thought it would work but it didn't. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't forget about the Q&A I only have had 1 question. Please send in more, I know you're tired of hearing about it but please send some more in. It can be about anything to whoever. I call this Chapter 12, no going back with the story right? Haha just kidding. This is going to sound stupid but should I get a pair of heelys? I don't really know where I'd use them and everytime I ask someone they look at me like i'm an idiot, but I enjoyed them a few years ago so should I get a pair?**

Chapter 12: This is what happened

**Soda's P.O.V**

We went to go play football out in the field behind Embers house, while she had to go get ready. Johnny didn't want to play which was definately unlike him. But after a few minutes of asking him he said no and will come get us when Embers ready. We went to go play, we had even teams. I had Dally, Steve (no surprise), and Darry's Team had Pony and Two-bit. We were almost ready, just needed to find something to mark our end zones. I went around looking for a few big rocks or some sticks, but no luck. I guess they do't want to be tripped over or have a football accidently hit them, stupid sticks and rocks. After a few short games the ball flew pretty far into the field, which was thrown by Darry. Two-bit ran to go get it and we heard a

"GU-" Thats was weird, we weren't really sure why he was screaming and decided to check it out. Two-bit knocked out on the ground, we could still see him breathing. I turned around and someone was about to hit Darry in the head.

"DARRY DUCK! ITS AN AMBUSH!" I screamed, he ducked and grabbed the guy who was behind him. Darry shoved him against a tree like he was nothing and punched him in the face a few times.

"SOD-" It was Pony some soc had a hand covering his mouth. I was about to rush towards him but I felt a sharp pain on my head, and fell to my knees everything went to a blurr. I saw Steve rushing to me and then his body weight fell on me.

Fast Forward

I felt someone lightly slapping my face and see this really creepy monst- oh wait thats a soc oh well. Its not my fault he looks like that, I feel bad for people who have to look at him. He staired at me with satisfaction on his ugly face. I looked around we're all tied up to chairs well our feet weren't, but our arms were.

"Looks like you'll be missing your girl friends little solo today." He mocked at Pony. After a few more minutes of them "terribley insulting us" they left. They even left the door unlocked. I heard a few footsteps, they put us in a room by the bathroom. These people are idiots, but I guess they wanted to "torture us" by having us listen to Ember sing. We heard some footsteps a door close and hear a very familliar voice

"Where are they? Ember's going to be on soon and is freaking out because she can't find yoy guys where are you?" I get whatevers on my mouth off by poking it with my tounge.

"JOHNNY?" I yell. Its silent for a few minutes. C'mon Johnny cakes.

"Soda is that you?" I hear the door close and his footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Johnny we're in here." He opens the door with a surpised look on his face.

"What happened, no time for answers Embers going to be on real soon. We gotta hurry." He unties us all. We run to our seats just barely making it. Ember walks on stage, blue in her hair with a reall tuff looking guitar and a sad nervous face on, I look over to Darry. Darry didn't seem to happy about the outfit, but I just nudged him and gave him a look reminding him that its just a costume and thats what people wear today. He just smiles and turns his attention back to Ember. Johnny tries to get her attention and he does with a wave, now engery and relaxation runs through her. She grabs her guitar and starts playing with the music. The crowd starts cheering loudly when she starts singing, boy did she have a amazing voice.

_Yeah ohhhhhh"_ The crowd starting cheering.

"_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows the dead leaves fall_

_To you I did surrender _

_Two weeks you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life a losing game _

**She looked at the Soc's with anger in her eyes and continued**

_But you_

_you should not doubt me_

_you will remember my name_

**The crowd cheers louder as she sings louder**

_OH EMBER _

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_ONE THING REMAINS_

_OH EMBER_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAME_

_your heart_

_your heart has mended_

_your wrong now bare the shame_

_like pleasent dreams_

_in cold Decemeber_

_nothing but ashes remain._

_OH EMBER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU_

_WILL _

_REMEMBER_

_MY NAME._

_OHHHHHHHHH_

_EMBER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER_

_EMBER_

_MY FAVORITE NAME_

_EMBERRRRRRRR_

_SO WARM AND TENDER_

_YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME_

_YEAHHHHHHHH_

_YOU _

_WILL_

_REMEMBER _

_MY NAMEEE"_

During the last few seconds of her song we sneak over backstage and wait for her there. After a few minutes of talking they call everyone back on stage to choose the winner. The crowd votes with the loudest appluase. Ember closes her eyes. The guy kept going back and forth. COME ON MAN JUST LEAVE YOUR HAND OVER EMBERS HEAD SO SHE CAN WIN ALREADY. Finally the clapping stopped and turned into a roar when it landed on Embers head. She slowly opened her eyes to the craziness and looks up. The announcers hand is over her head, she starts jumping around and motions us to come on the stage. She's handed a trophy,crown, and a group hug from us, the announcer hands her the microphone.

"Thanks everyone, it must've been hard to decide with all the talent going on here and they all deserve a little something." She finishes and breaks the plastic crown and tosses to each of the people . And we walk off into the sunsets glow

"THE END"

"SODA PATRICK CURTIS THIS STORY IS NOT OVER." Darry yells. Haha just messin with you guys. We stayed at the fair, going on all of the rides and having fun. Steve challenged me to see who could eat the most cotton candy, it ended in a tie and us going into the bathrooms. Two-bit and Dally went to go play some games and see who can win the most. Pony, Johnny,Ember, and Darry went on the tilt-a-whirl since the trio refused to go on the ferris wheel. They kept crashing into each other every time the car turned, and then went on the rock and roller ride thing where you sit in a car and crazy loud music plays and they spin you around forwards and backwards. Ember wanted to go on that three more times while Pony and Johnny went on it once. We all went into the fun house, we saw who could get out first, Steve and I were team 1, Dally and Johnny team 2, Darry and Pony team 3, Two-bit and Ember team 4. Team 4 had their first victory in the mirror maze, while Team 2 had their chance in the course thing. The rest of us left in the dust, the winnner was surpisingly team 1 since we just went out the way we came in and snuck around at the exit.

**Darry's P.O.V**

After the fun house we walked over to the "laser tag" building, Ember was excited for that. She told us that she'll go "easy on us". We laughed at that.

"Okay fine, be that way. Get ready for ninja army mode." She said. That just made us laugh even harder. But once we got in there, we couldn't even find here she was so quick. My gun thing lit up and so did everyone elses five seconds after we got in the room. We ganged up on her but somehow she got out without her gun being lit up once! How'd she do that? After many rounds of laser tag we came out of it to find Ember starring at the score board.

"Lets see proton 880 points!" Steve shouted

"Electron 975 points beat ya Stevie" Soda said

"I got 1,290 points!" Johnny said.

" I have 856 points." Dally whispered in surpise

" I gots 1,289 points real close to ya Johnny cake." Pony sqeaked

"1,095 points" Two-bit said cockily

" I have 1,500 points." I said

"Ember how many points did you get?" Soda asked.

"You guys see neutron up there?" she asked

"Yeah that person has 3,997 points first place too." I said she turned her gun thing over so we can see her name _Neutron_ in black letters!

"I guess you guys won't be laughin now HAHA!" She cheered as she pointed her finger to us, that made Two-bit laugh. We headed to the roller coasters where Johnny, Ember, and Pony went to grab some snow cones. We waved while they sat on the bench near the exit at the roller coaster eating their crushed ice.

"AHH BRAIN FREEZE!" Pony yelled

"I have a trick for that, take your thumb and stick it to the roof of your mouth." He tried it and calmed down. We went over to this really cool looking thing where you have to sneak to one side of the room without touching lasers, Dally went to try that and made it. He had a few close calls. He walked out of there like it was nothing. Two-bit tried and fell on his butt quite a few times. We almost went into the arcade until Ember stopped us

"Most of the things in here are rigged. You have about 1 in 100 chances of actually winning something that isn't from the prize booth." We went in there any way and she was right. I wanted that purple monkey in the crane machiene. So we headed to the beach part and watched fireworks.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

We watched the fireworks, everyone wanted to grab a pretzel and cotton candy. But Ember and I just stayed back, the snow cones made us full for now. We just sat in the coolness of the sand watching the fireworks fade away and reappear. She looked really pretty by the ocean and fireworks it just made her glow or somethin. I tapped her shoulder

"Hey Ember?" I asked quietly

"Yeah Johnnycakes?" She answers back. I almost talk myself out of it but some courage or electric shock ran through me saying I had to do this. She looked at me, the colors of the fire works lit up a sillohouette. We both leaned forward and kiss. I could see the lighting of the bright golden colored fireworks in the darkness of my eyelid. I guess it was the finalie since they were shooting up hundreds at a time, but here we were on the beach in fireworks glow kissing. We pulled away just before the gang came and could see us. We just sat there smiling like idiots. Dally whispered in my ear

" Good job kid,looks like Johnnycakes has a girlfriend." That just made me smile. On the way back we were all falling asleep. I can't remember a time when I had that much fun and forget everything back in Tusla. We finally get back and we fall asleep. Having one of the best dreams without any craziness or dancing, just serenitity and happy thoughts. I gotta tell you, it's the best I have ever slept my whole life.

**Thanks for reading please review and ask quetions for Q&A. Any sugguestions leave in the reviews or message me and you shall have credit. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for readin my story and please keep reviewing any ideas plese share and you shall get credit . Its time its time it time for chap chap chap-ter 13. I don't own outsiders or axe body spray. **

Chapter 13: Hello?

**Ember's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of quiet. I walk around my house, not a soul in sight no one here. Where'd they all go. I run outside into the field hoping they were there playing football.

"SODA DARRY?" No answer, panic rushes in

"TWO-BIT MICKEYS ON!" I don't hear any chants. I keep calling them tears ready to fall

"JOHNNY PONY?" A few tears slip down

"STEVE DALLY?" I start chocking up on tears, begging this is a terrible prank and they'll come out and scare me. I run around the house looking in every possible hiding spot. No one, I run back into the living room. The blankets and pillows every where, I lay down in them smelling something like axe body spray. Tears running down my face, they're gone.

**Pony's P.O.V**

I woke up on a couch, this thing couldn't have shrunk over night. I look around, everyones back in Tusla. WHAT!

"SODA DARRY TWO-BIT JOHNNY DALLY STEVE GET UP!" I screamed in panic. I didn't know what to do after they got up they freaked out.

"HOW'D WE GET HOME!?" Everyone was panickng, I didn't know what to do Ember was gone we're back to being greasers and soc's I didn't know what to do I just bolted out the door. The gang following me, and getting a tackle from Dally.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" He asked almost screaming in my ear

"I-I don't know I m-mean we were with Ember having a great time without worrying about much here a-and now all of a sudden all our troubles are here." I tried to explain, I was close to tears I could tell the gang was too especially Johnny.

Fast Forward

Days gone by, everyone being unlike themselves. Two-bit doesn't joke as much, Johnny talks and smiles even less. Steve isn't on my nerves like he use to, Soda rarely cracks a smile. Darry isn't sure of what to do with himself. We haven't been playing football like we use to, I haven't even gone to the movies. We just lounge around and feel upset until one day we decide to go to the Dingo and then the movies or somethin after. We were unusally quiet, Dally didn't talk to Tim when he saw him. We just went to the lot and sat around a fire, we didn't know what to do and Johnny eventually spoke up

"We need to find a way to get back to Embers." He said sadly

"Wait why don't we just go back to the short cut." Everyone started growing a smile. Johnny and I ran back there first and had evryone follow after, we closed our eyes. We were still here. No no no no no no no no !

"THIS ISN'T FAIR FOR THE FIRST TIME SOMETHING ACTUALLY GOOD HAPPENES TO US AND IT GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM US!" I scream I don't care who's watching, we needed to get back. It wasn't fair, I don't know what got into me but I started bawling and so did most of the gang.

"Guys, we got to get back, who knows what shes doing."

"Two-bits right we need to get back there!" Two bit _right? _Whats this world coming to? But he did have a point, we need Ember and she needs us. But after hours and hours of doing EVERYTHING we can think of, we started giving up.

**Ember's P.O.V**

How did they leave? I mean we barely started having fun, and Johnny kissed me! They can't leave after that. They probably started forgetting about me and all the fun we had, and enjoying their life back home. I never even got to tell them that they were in a book and movie. We probably won't even see each other ever again, just a once in a lifetime chance of seeing them and I was lucky enough to have them come here and stay at my house for a while. I want them to stay, but they did have to go home eventually. I needed to think this through, I decided to go on a walk that normally clears my head but the longer I walk I eventually start running with tears in my eyes until I see the small lake I would go to when I was upset. The sun was setting the lake had flowers everwhere a butterfly came every now and again. But I missed the guys, Pony would've loved watching the sunset here. I didn't know what to do, I still had 2 months before mother deariest and father dearie came home. I also have that vacation thing I won, but it wouldn't be the same without everyone. I fell asleep therefrom crying and thinking so much

_I was at their house, it was crazy in there everyone smiling and tackling each other, then its empty for a few days. All of a sudden a gust of sparkling orange an yellow dust pops out of no where and they come back. They're different not the same happy group of guys they once where, but replaced by a group of saddened friends that aren't sure what to do. They kept trying to get back to my house even though I keep screaming _

_"I'M RIGHT HERE!" They'd look in my direction and stare at me but act like I wasn't there. They kept doing that until they went to go eat somewhere. I followed them, some guy kept trying to get Dally to say hi to him. They seemed like close buddys, and he would ignore the guy. Then on our way back to the Curtis's they stopped at a lot and had a small fire thinking of ways to get back. Then Pony broke down crying and saying it wasn't fair satnext to him and comforted him and he didn't look up. Then everyone started to tear up until Two-bit came up with an idea. _

I woke up before I even got to hear his plan. I tried to calm myself down and convince me to believe they weren't there anymore. I never believe myself no matter how good of a liar I am, I just don't convince people real well. I ran back my hope rising and falling every step, my lungs needed air, but I didn't stop. My legs were tired but hope and the thought of them missing me is making me run even harder. I don't stop, I slam open the door and I close my eye's expecting disappointment. I was right, I try to calm myself and turn the t.v on. The one thing on t.v I wasn't expecting was on The Outsiders. I was ready for the tears to fall, and I sit there enjoying as much of it as I can. Once that movie is over I will not see them again for a long time. I get to the part where Pony comes home late at night, he runs out and goes to get Johnny but something strange happens, they go to their shortcut with everyone following them and disappear. They reappear at the place were we met. A girl with a bow comes with long brown hair and rescues them. I was in there. Everything that happened to us they showed in the "remake". I couldn't believe it, I didn't know if this was real or not. A commercial came on I called my friend Sarah right away.

"Hey Sarah are you watching the Outsiders by any chance?" I ask nervously

"Yeah, Haha Dally fell off the chair." I could hear her giglling about that. Wait a minute, Dally fell off a chair. I didn't see that happen in the one I'm watching, I trun back to the t.v and a sport commerical is on.

"Ember you still there?"

"Yeah, I got to go, just wanted to make sure you're watching the movie." I said

"Bye." And she hung up. The movie is back on, I watch it carefully seeing what happened. They went in my room! Next time I see them they're getting a surprise water balloon thrown at them, If I see them again. Then the screen goes dark, oh god its gonna be something creepy I know. Just like scary movie 4 and I'm going to die. But nothing comes out, YES! I can be a little paranoid at times. But a few fancy like words came on the screen

Continue the story Ember.

I knew what I had to do and I took a deep breath...

**Hahaha don't you hate cliffhangers? Don't worry you know I update pretty often. Thanks for reading please review and pm me if you have any ideas or anything. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry last chapter was so short, I wasn't sure were to go with it and I didn't want to make it sort of predictible. I don't own the outsiders only Ember, a tv, a phone and Sarah. Any ideas please share, you will get credit. Lets jump into chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Is it really?**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I wasn't doing much during the day, but when I saw the Outsiders and I screamed my head off. I haven't seen that movie in SO long, and I have a "healthy" obsession with Ralph Macchio and Matt Dillion. WHY'D THEY HAVE TO GET OLD!? So I was at the part where Dally (fan girl giggle) was flirting with Cherry, I was jelouse of that STUPID- the phone rang during my mental rant to my suprise it was Ember.

"Hey Sarah"

"Hey Ember"

"Are you watching the Outsiders?" She sounded like she finished crying and was worried.

"Yeah. Hahaha Dally fell off his chair." I giggled at that part every single time I watch this. I felt a little worried about Ember.

"Ember are you alright? Hello Ember you still there?" I asked slowly

'Yeah I'm still here, just making sure you were watching the movie."

"Bye" and we hung up. That was odd, she normally says something weird that makes me laugh for a few minutes. I continued watching fangirling over everything.

**Soda's P.O.V**

It broke my heart seeing everyone so upset, but we missed Ember and it was the truth. We had to see her, we were meant to be friends like best friends for life. We sat around the camp fire hoping a good enough chance would come so we can see her. But we just lazed around the campfire we started "from scratch", Dally got annoyed of us rubbing sticks and just switched his lighter out and it was a burnin. We weren't sure what to do anymore, without Ember we were a bunch of depressed teens with nothing better to do. We just thought of ideas and they never worked out. We a group of 7 heads hopelessness filling inside us until they flow out of our eyes and tire us out. We wait until the fire is no higher then embers and fall asleep in the nice warm night, I heard Pony and Johnny whisper while they watched the stars glide in the night. They remembered all the good times we had, and the funniest of them to, boy we had a lot more fun then I realized. No one wanted to go back to our house, not even we just slept during the night waking up every now and again and we laughed like we did in our memories, then a flicker of tired washes through us and to our interesting memories we go. Sometime during the night I guess Darry went back to our place and grabbed some pillows and blankets and threw them on top of us. We didn't really need them, but it was better then sleeping on the ground, so after everyone waking and falling back asleep we decided to make it a little more comfertable. We ended up looking up at the stars telling each other what the stars are shaped like and they're stories. Ever since we got home, this is the happiest we've been. -_snap crunch-_

"Guys hear that?" I loudly whisper.

"Soda go to bed." Someone yawned. I thought I saw a figure, but ignore it. We were tired from our hidden tears.

**Ember's P.O.V**

Where was I, the place seemed familiar well some parts. The only thing that actually seemed familiar was a fountain. I knew where I was going from here. I walked inside, the sun started to peak at the sky making the clouds a light shade of rose and gold. Mist rising from the ground adding color to the early morning dew. It was beautiful something from a dream or a movie. The only difference was that this was real and not in my mind or fixed and photoshoped. The sky changed from a diamond dark sky full of mystery and wonders to a sky bringing life and color to the world. Conrtolling the beauty and life of the world and the sun as its spotlight waking all the creatures that roam its canvas. I had a feeling this place won't have any life until the group comes inside. I snake through town, keeping attention everywhere but to me. I slipped through the park and see 7 figures camping on the ground, tears freshly dripped leave small traces of themselves on their faces. But the thing that confuses me is their hidden smile behind their messy hair and sorrowfilled memories which will hopefully seem like a terrible realistic dream. I try not to wake them, let them find me on their own thinking they're going mad. I quietly run back to their house before Darry could wake. I surprisingly find a balloon and fill it with water keeping a promise to myself haha. I lay on their couch making him belive I was asleep luckily he was to tired to even notice, he goes to another room and I sneak away with perfect timing. I go back to see if anyone has awakened Soda and Steve gone, good chance at the DX. I slip a hat on that I buy at a old store, and walk in. Steve hears their little bell gingle as the door opens and continues to look through a magasene. He looked up when I walked through, he only saw a glimpse of me, I go through the door again when a few people walk in. I watch through a window as he scratches his head and goes back to work. Soda comes in and I can hear their conversation.

"Soda I think I saw her." He whispers in a worry

"Steve we've been thinking about her like crazy alright you're just loosing your mind is all. Don't worry we all go through that stage." He says with a smile and twinkle in his eye. Plan still working, time for Bucks. I walk in their like everyone knew me and start talking to someone making sure Dally heared me and slipped off hoping they put two and two together. I just happen to stop by the movies, knowing Pony would go here eventually and hopefully today was the day he'd go. They day was today I sat infront of him and went to grab a soda and popcorn. I knew he would follow me but I was too quick for the guy and hid around the corner, then he went inside. Johnny and Two-bit were a little trickier but they were on their way to the Curtis's I would cough and one of them turned around I did a little nod, they're turn around and back to me. By the time they made sure I was really there I was gone. Boy this was pretty fun. After I finnished off, I found them all at the DX hanging out and skipped to the empty sunlit house. I tried following them without having anyone see me, it was much easier then I thought it would be. I went to the dingo so I wouldn't be standing outside a window starving. I walk back to make sure they were home. Just my luck they were mooping around. Until I knocked on the door waiting for their surprised faces trying not to laugh.

**Pony's P.O.V**

The day was full of surprises, things were almost getting back together almost. When we all caught up with each other we all told our sitings of Ember being here, but Darry shook his head. He missed her so much he didn't want to be filled with disappointment and that would break his heart even more, so he didn't believe us. I couldn't blame him, but ALL of us seeing her in the places we go to. I didn't know what to believe anymore, sometimes I walked around town in my socks. I did get a stare every now and again but it wasn't as bad as the time I ran out in my boxers through the neighborhood. I still get the images in my head when I sleep. I wished, no begged that we'd see her in person as long as I'm wearing all my clothes and not like last time. So being the "paranoid" group we are now we tried to keep a close eye every time we saw her, she'd have to come out eventually. Around 7:25 p.m Johnny and Dally went to the lot, and I went to go watch the sunset. Johnny beat me to it with Dally next to him, Dal didn't seem to excited but it made Johnny happy that he came and that was a good enough reason for Dally to stay with us. After that Johnny came back to my house while Dally went to Bucks for a poker game. I don't think two-bit left his spot and Soda,Steve, and Darry were playing a little poker. Soda tried to slip an ace but Steve saw him and they were at it _again_, Darry just wanted to finish the game, but that wouldn't happen for a while and decided to fold and start dinner. While we kept ourselves out of Steve and Soda tackling each other and knocking things all over the place, we heard a knock. We all stopped and looked at each other I swear I heard some dramatic music while I was about to answer it, normally everyone just walks in knocking on it is completely unusual. I opened it, and Dally was on the porch with his hands full. We heard a famillair voice

"DALLY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! i AM NOT KIDDING, THIS WAS FUN AT FIRST BUT AFTER BLOCKS OF THIS ITS JUST ANNOYING!" Everyone looking at another with the happiest faces on and let him in right away. But before he let go of the person he said with a huff here and there

"I brought you guys something." Darry came in with a curious look. After he sat the person down and moved out of the way we had a wave of shock and a lightning bolt of excitement. It was her she was back

Ember is back!

**Dally's P.O.V**

After the sunset thing, I went off to Bucks for a poker game. I could of went to Pon'ys place but Steve and Soda rarely finished a game. So after being the winner for a few rounds I went back to the curtis's, I heared a little rustle in a bush and knew it couldn't have been an animal. They would of ran off by now. I checked behind it and nothing, alright I am not paranoid. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye and decided to follow my gut my very awesome hard ab like gut and went for it. Of course I was following it down an alley way wait a minute this was someones territory who's was it again. Thats when they came out surrounding the mystery person and their figure, one look of me and backed off. Luckily the person didn't look behind them I knew who it was right away. Over my shoulder she went, so I acted like nothing abnormal happening.

"Hows your following coming along?" I asked

"It was going great until you followed me, but I'm glad you did." She said.

"We're goin to the Curtis's so everyone can see you."

"Dal please I-" she started begging. I set her down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen everyone's been missin you like crazy, its taken a few days just for things to get back to normal and somethin felt like it was missin. No one's been the same besides you don't have a choice." Before she opened her mouth I slid her over my shoulder again laughin like crazy. We finally made it to their house, I took a deep breath and knocked with my foot. I couldn't let her have an advantage of getting free and Pony had a look on his face that said

"I don't want to know what your up to and yet I want to know." He held the door opened for me and I said loudy

"Guys, I brought somethin for you." and everyone came to see. I moved out of the way.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey hey hey time for chapter 15, sorry it was a day or two for the last chapter to be updated. I'm running low on ideas here so please help I'll give you credit and the Q & A is still some what alive. The funny thing is I have a couple ideas for a new story which I won't start until this is finished if theres any songs in here I don't own them or the outsiders. I've been in a singing mood for Anastasia songs but they'll be changed a little. Sorry its not much of a chapter.**

Chapter 15 musical bet

**Bob's P.O.V**

Earlier today I swear I saw that brat sneaking around town. I thought we finally got rid of her, I was kinda drunk and got another lecture from Cherry. But while I thought about it I fell asleep on my couch thinking of what I was going to do if I saw Ember, with my beer next to the couch and I eventually fell asleep and I had a dream

_I was in a cave looking in a mirror I was dead I guess with a long beard and a huge brown cloak with a russian accent. I was coming up with a plan with my evil minions in song. _

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was bad as can be. _

_It scared me out of my wits_

_a soc falling to bits I opened my eyes _

_and the nightmare was me I_

_was once the mystical man all of Tusla_

_When the greasers fought me they made a mistake_

_My curse will make each oth em pay but_

_one little girl got away_

_Little Ember beware_

_Bobby's awake_

_(In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn)_

_Revenge will be sweet _

_when the curse is complete_

_(In the dark of the night)_

_SHE'LL BE GONE!_

_I can feel my powers are slowly returning_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'LL SEE HER CRAWLING INTO PLACE_

_Dasvidanya Ember your grace farewell _

_(In the dark of the night terror will strike her)_

_Terrors the least I can do!_

_(In the dark of the night evil will brew)_

_Soon she'll feel that her nightmares are real_

_(in the dark of the night)_

_She'll be through_

_(In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_Find her Ohhh_

_In the dark of the night evil comes true_

_doom her)_

_My dear heres a sign_

_its the end of the line_

_( In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dar of the night)_

_Come my socies_

_rise for your master_

_let your evil shine_

_Find her now_

_yes search ever faster_

_(In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night)_

_She'll be mine!_

I woke up right after that amazing plan my dream inspired me of nothing. Oh well I'll try something later.

**Soda's P.O.V**

After the excitment of seeing Ember Pony pulled me aside and told me we have to make her look like she fits in or she might draw attention or somethin. I couldn't really think of a way to teach her and hoped I'd think of a way later. By the time 10:00 p.m rolled around we're off to bed. Since Ember didn't have a place to crash we let her stay in my old room, she didn't mind one bit. I had a interestin dream.

_"Alright Ember Pony and I gotta teach ya how to look and act like a greaser in public or else people will think ya crazy, bad crazy alright?"_

_" I guess?" For some reason I was in a musical mood today so I came up with a song to teach Ember. Hopefully it'll work, music started and so did our singing voices. _

_You were born in a house on the east. _

_A house on the east could it be?_

_Yes thats right_

_You rode horseback when you were only three._

_Horse back riding me?_

_And the horse he was brown._

_You made faces and terrorized some guy._

_Threw a piece of pie._

_Was I wild?_

_Far from mild._

_But you behaved when Darry gave you a look._

_Imagine how it was_

_You're fake made up past_

_We have lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast._

_Alright I'm ready_

_Shoulders back and slouch at all_

_And do not walk but try to stride_

_I feel a little foolish is this working?_

_You walk like you glide_

_You give a look_

_What happens now_

_you recieve a look_

_Most of all remember this_

_If I can learn to do this, You can learn to do this_

_Someting in ya knows it_

_Theres nothing to it_

_follow in my footsteps shoe by shoe_

_You can learn to do this too._

_Now blade in and stand up tall_

_And when in a fight don't just use wood_

_I don't think I ever could_

_she said that like a greaser would_

_Blue jeans_

_grease and lean_

_act tuff then goodnight?_

_Not until you get this right_

_If I can learn to do it_

_(If he could learn to do it)_

_You can learn to do it_

_(You can learn to do it)_

_Pull yourself together_

_And you'll pull through it_

_Tell yourself its easy_

_and its true you can learn to do this to_

_Next we memorize where greasers go and do_

_Here we have the dingo_

_try and use our lingo_

_don't play bingo_

_Oh_

_And we slick our hair back_

_Got it Ember_

_No_

_Don't have good posture just lean and slack_

_Like a..?_

_Act tuff_

_Think of ol' Dals_

_we're all good pals_

_we're uh..?_

_Have a smoke _

_like Pony_

_just don't choke_

_or have a stroke_

_I recall you guys act sorta buff_

_Alright who told you that?_

_If you can learn to do it I can learn to do it_

_Don't know how you knew it_

_I simply knew it Suddenly I feel like someone new _

_Ember you're a dream come true_

_If I can learn to do it_

_(If I can learn to do it)_

_You can learn to do it_

_(You can learn to do it)_

_Pull yourself together_

_and you'll pull through it_

_tell yourself its easy_

_And its true-_

_you can learn to do it_

_nothing to it_

_You can learn to do it too._

I woke up a few minutes after, getting the melody in my head. I shook Pony awake and told him how we can teach Ember to act like us. He just slept there like a log the whole time. Thanks Pony I know I can count on ya in the middle of the night when I want to tell you my dream.

**Johnny's P.O.V **

I fell asleep on the couch around 10:30, everyone left a little after. I had a unusual dream that was MUCH different then my others. I don't know if I like it or don't even know what happened. After I drifted off to sleep I heard a song slowly coming in.

_I was outside and it was snowing, but I wasn't really cold. I saw a few lights on in a house when I passed them. I heard a voice while it sings stuff happens..._

_Dancing bears painted wings_

_things I almost remember_

_and a song someone sing_

_once apon a December_

A bunch of randomness happens like flying bears

and a elvis song stuck in my head that was Dallys favorites.

I feel a heavier jacket being put on my shoulders

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_figures dancing gracefully_

_across my memory_

_far away_

_long ago_

_glowing dim as in ember_

_things my heart use to know_

_things it yerns to remember_

_and a song someone sings_

_once apon a December_

I woke up, that was sure weird. But I shrug it off, I normally get musical dreams like that and they're pretty fun. I fall asleep again and wake up what feels like two minutes later but its been a few hours. I wake up to the smell of chocolate cake -fresh of course- and some eggs. The curtis specialty,

"Hey johnny cakes want some chocolate cake?" Soda asks trying to say that three times fast.

"Alright." I said mixing it with a yawn, I realize I'm not on the couch but in Soda's old room. How'd I get here? I see everyone up and Steve with chocolate cake on his face.

"Hey Johnny cakes sleep well?" Ember asks

"Yeah but how'd I get in Soda's old room?"

"You slept walk in their mumbling a song it scared me a little being the paranoid person I am thinking you had something in ya. So some how I managed to get you to lay in bed while I slept on the couch." She explained

"Why are you paranoid?" Darry asks.

"If you saw some of the scary movies in 2012 you'd be paranoid to especially when your mind doesn't shut up about it when you're tryin to fall asleep." She has a serious face on which makes Two-bit laugh naturally.

"Besides." She continues

"I like couches a lot more then beds. I never knew why, I always thought a couch had something a bed doesn't."

"They probably probed ya so you would sleep on the couch more. I bet they're not so scary." Two-bit answering. Everyone else but Pony and I agrees with Two-bit on the movie.

"Luckily for you guys, I have some of the best horror and thriller movies ever made. I challenge you guys to watch these movies all week before you go to bed and we'll see how paranoid you'll be."

"We accept your challenge." Dally says standing up while shaking her hand.

"We watch the first one tonight. Ha ha ha." She laughs as she walks into the bathroom.

"Pony, Johnny." Darry and Dally say at the same time

"We don't need ya bein paranoid-" they started before we cut them off.

"Don't worry we're not really into that right Pone."

"Right Johnny, so we won't watch it. This'll be a great opppertunity to scare everyone." We say.

Fast Forward

"Alright guys ready tonight I'll start it off easy for ya chicken wings and we can watch Nightmare on Elm street. Hahaha." She states, thats Pony and I que to go to the movies so we don't have to be paranoid surpisingly Darry comes along.

**Steves P.O.V**

Pffft nightmare on Elm street please thats a terrible title. But during it I was completely wrong and there was Ember ASLEEP. How can she be asleep during this? But nearly halfway through she wakes up and starts laughing her head off like its a comedy.

"You guys are shaking, with a little nervous hint in your eyes. Can't wait for the rest of them. If you think this is scary wait for the last one." She states in a whisper. Uh oh. I think I'd rather be with Pony and Johnny right now instead of watching this crazy scary stuff, I can see why Ember said she was paranoid. But Two-bit made that stupid bet, I know theres no way out of this, I'll bare through it maybe I can scare some people with this haha. But I'll do that after this bet is over. This movie was a lot crazier then I thought. Oh Two-bit why must you bring Soda Dally and I into these little bets that we can't get out of. A few months ago he had us in a bet to see who could cut a piece of Tim's hair without him realizing it or waking him up during his nap. Luckily that stopped when he heard us come in his room, we had to run out of there. Then to slow him down Dally slashed his tires. So for a week Tim was hunting Dal and itchin for a fight because of Two-bit.

The movie finally ended with everyone but Ember was shaking like a leaf if not worse, _tap tap_ we here on the window and see a figure go past it. We all scream, then feel a hand clasp on my shoulder I see its Johnny.

"Hello?" Soda asks nervously.

"Guys that was AWESOME!" Ember gasped between her laughing fit.

"Whats awesome mean?" Two-bit asks

"Like tuff." she answers. Darry comes in

"I guess the first night wasn't so bad since you all screamed like little pansys well Ember didn't she was the only one laughing and STILL is. Why are you laughin anyways?"

"Because its funny how people always ask whos there or hello like the person is gonna scream and say in the kitchen want anything to eat before i kill ya." She keeps laughin and goes to can still hear her laughin from Soda's room perfectly and it just stops.

"E-Ember y-you okay?" I ask. Not an answer We all look at each other and run to the room. Shes not in there.

"Johnny do you-" I turn around he's not there. We go crazy looking around and can't find them,the lights go out. Okay I'm not crazy, this happens a lot right before anything bad happens right? The power comes back on superman and Pony aren't in the house, alright now I am scared but the manly scared. The lights go out a final time. We search around every corner finding anything we can use, but it hopeless then the lights come back on and I'm about to check the only place we haven't looked. I open the closet and it swings open

Ember, Johnny, Pony, and Darry come out laughing like hyeninas

"You're right Ember that was funny." They're rolling on top of each other laughing away.

" Yeah yeah so funny." Dally and I say with sarcasme while Two-bit doesn't shock me by saying this

"You guys got us real good." Now it was time for part 2 of the bet this was going to be fun...

**Thanks for reading sorry it was a little short. The songs are from Anastasia the first song was called Dark of the night the second song is called Learn to do it the third is Once apon a december. I don't own that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys whats up? Sorry these aren't being as frequent as usual. I'm not really sure where to bring this story anymore so any ideas PLEASE share. Sink or swim into chapter 16. Is it to late to forget about this story, haha just kidding.**

Chapter 15: Good night

**Johnny P.O.V**

I can't wait for everyone to fall asleep. You see Dal and Dar have been brewin a idea to scare everyone with some help of Ember and I. After a few hours later everyone else falls asleep.

"Ember have the mask?" Darry loudly whispers.

"Ember?" He turns around with Ember holding the flashlight up to her face with the mask on. He jumps a little. We all take our places Pony by the empty garbage can Darry behind the wall that leads to the kitchen Dally behind Darrys chair and Ember having the best and worst spot. Pony knocks the garbage can over making a loud _thud_ that wakes everyone up.

"Wha- whats that? Steve Two-bit get up." They sit up in panicked mode.

"I think I heard it in the kitchen. C'mon lets go see." Thats Dallys que to start rocking the chair and for him to move behind the couch. Then Two-bit looked by the chair

"Guys the chairs rocking on its own." He looked scared. This is working perfectly. Pony quickly picks up the can and drops it so they follow the sound. They slowly walk into the kitchen, when Steve and Soda turned looking at the movie chair Darry grabbed Two-bit and slipped a hand over his mouth. They both sneak into another room, they go and check the garbage can and lift it up carefully. But she doesn't pop up yet, thats for later. Dally moves from behind the couch to outside and walks past the window where Steves looking

"S-S-Soda theres someone out your window." He whispers

"Its probably one of the gang." He answers back. And then Dally just stands there outside the window with out moving, he has a mask on that makes his face look like he has no eyes or anything and a long black wig. Dally slowly creepily knocks on the door and keeps knocking like that for a while. I guess Darry filled two-bit in and he runs into the room covered in ketchup, he goes crazy and looks out the window.

"THATS IT, I'M STOPPING THIS RIGHT NOW!" He almost yells.

"TWO-BIT NO YOU DON-" They try to stop him, but doesn't listen and he bolts out the door and "attacks" Dally, but he had a stick that sort of looks like a knife and Dally pretends to go crazy. The two freak out. It was time for my que,

"guys whats goin-" I start, then Dally opens the door and sneaks in through the kitchen. He did look scary which helped me a little they both stare at him since he's behind me. He grabs me and drags me to the other room. They follow him pretty good, Dal didn't notice. So he put me in Soda's old room and I see Ember "tied up" to a chair. I warned her that Soda and Steve were behind the door when Dal went out the window. I pretended to be knocked out on the floor like he dragged me in. They burst in hugging us and panicing, they get Ember "free" and "wake" me up.

"You guys said you can survive a killer/horror movie and this is what its like so we're goin to have to finish this!" Ember states.

"You do know all the rules right?" she asks

"Right!" she repeates.

"Well-uh-actually..." Steve starts

"We never had the chance to learn ALL of them or any." Soda finishes. She pretends to have an annoyed look on her face.

"Lucky for you guys I know them all." Now it was time for Darry to be dressed like Dally and grab me again. It happens Ember tries to protect me, she has Steve and Soda hide in a closet and she looses the "fight". I am pulled away. They come out of their hiding place.

**Soda's P.O.V**

"Johnny!" I wanted to scream but Steve held a hand over my mouth they looked in our direction. No matter what Ember told us to stay in here, when a group of people try and fight off the evil person it never works out and the main guys lose. The 2 finally take off oh man why did Steve and I say we can handle a horror movie, Two-bits dead Dally is probably at Bucks playin poker with Tim, Johnny is some where maybe terrfied and tortured. Ember gives us the okay

"We gotta find Dar and Pony-" We hear a thud and lok at each other and hear a Darry like voice

"GUYS" He yells we run to his room and he is trapped in the corner by the two things and they got him good. They don't turn around they just stare at him and knock him out, they drag him away as I try to stop them but Darry whispers

"Soda don't worry I'll be fine you guys try to stop this. Alright? Good luck little buddy." He pretends to be knocked out again. They look at us THEY HAVE NO FACES HOW CAN THEY SEE OH MY GOD THIS IS COMPLETELY SCARY OH MY GOD WHY CAN'T I JUST WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. I snap out of my thoughts and see Steve trying to save Ember, but terribly loosing and then the figure shoves him to the ground and runs off with Ember on its shoulder. Now its only me and Steve able to stop followed the figures and see where they are dragging our friends no our family and we gotta finish this thing. We quietly walk around the house and checking every room with caution. We see a lump on the floor in my old room I have Steve watch the door while I go see who it is and its Darry. Boy he looked bad he mumbled something

"hey little buddy, be careful alright and go look for Pony and everyone else." PONY i almost forgot.

"Alright Dar we'll come get you when we get everyone else." He smiles and we go off when we hear foot steps. We keep looking every where possible and hear a poundin on a door. We try and find the door it was a closet door.

"Let me out. Let me out of here." It was pony! We openn the door he walks out and we hug. He has a little bruise on his face.

"H-have you seen Johnny?" He asks, in his eyes thats where hope laid.

"I know where Johnny and Ember is." He said quietly

"Can you show us?" Steve whispers, and he nods. We open up my old room and see Ember and Johnny blindfolded she tries to calm and comfort him.

"Johnnycakes it gonna be alright, it seems bad now but wll be better alright." He nodds

"Ember do you think-" We open the door and he stopstalking. We throw the blindfolds off of them and are they happy to see us.

"Guys we gotta rescue Darry and whats left of two-bit." We huddled up and made a plan.

"I saw them drag Darry into another room before you came to let me out. I think he might be in the bathroom." Alright this is now war, we are going to make them run into the west side, they mess with the wrong people, house, and neighborhood. More importantly they messed with our family. Now things are gonna get messy. I peer around the corner that leads to the bathroom both guarding the door while Darry is screaming and making a racket. Ember goes to distract them and manages to get them far from the door. We set Darry free and see Ember hiding in a corner. We're about to escape and leave out the front door when the two figures are on the porch holding something

Dally he's knocked out, things are gonna go crazy. Thats when Dal wakes up elbows one of them making it so we have the other, we both have a hostage.

"Give us Dally and leave us alone and you can have your partner back. "

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that." It says in a threatningly scary voice that makes the hair on the back of your neck stands up. He holds something up to Dals neck and Darry runs off and finds something more sharper and threatening and do the same. We both circle with our people thinking of ways to get what we need. Some how we get Dally and the monsters are back together. Then the house starts shaking and a bright sickly green light appears blinds us until we are surrounded by fifteen of them and they keep coming closer and closer everyone faints but me I'm on my own

"NO STAY BACK NO NOOOOO!"

"Soda get up its 8:23" Pony shakes me awake.

"WHa whats goin on?" I wake up flailing my arms around

"You must've had some crazy dream, Johnny said he had a dream where we were pulling a prank on you guys and things went crazy with creepy people with-" he was cut off.

"Long black hair and no face?" I ask

"No way! YOU GUYS HAD CONNECTED DREAMS!" He runs off in excitement

"JOHNNY GUESS WHAT!" I heard his voice distance when he ran out of the room. For someone who hates being called kid I can see why people kept calling him that, he did act like one every once in a while, but he was energetic and excitable like one which just makes me laugh. I looked out our window and laughed as he ran to the lot in his pajamas yelling for Johnny.

"Soda did Pony go out in his pajamas?" Darry asked

"Yeah, lighten up Dar its better then him runnin out half naked right?" He just shook his head and continued cooking. Oh Pony what are we going to do with ya kid?

"Hey look he's running back, must've realized he's wearing pj's. Hahahahahahahaha" Steve yells. The two youngsters of the gang walk in and Two-bit shouts

"Hey guys look its Johnny and Pajama boy. Pajama Boy quick we must rescue the fare princess is being hypnotized by the screen monster." He says in a deep voice.

"Two-bit what are yo-" Ember didn't have a chance to finish because he put her over his shoulder and ran out the door.

"Come Pajama boy and Choco-lad to the Mickey mobile we go ." Then he runs off carrying Ember, Pony and Johnny look at each other shrug and follow him. Dally walks in as Two-bit pulls out.

"Hey wheres Pony Johnny?" He asks.

"You mean Choco lad and Pajama boy. They went off in the Mickey Mobile saving all that is justice and stuff." Steve says mocking Two-bit terribly and he walks in with Ember still on his shoulder

"If ya gonna mock me, its gotta be a whole lot better then that Stevie. Ready Mickey avengers assemble and to the Mickey mobile to the Dingo we go!" and they run back off until we hear a groan and Pony walks in

"I didn't realize my pajamas are still on." And goes to get changed, he comes back out dressed for the world.

"Steve Soda ya'll are going to be late to work" I forgot about work and we rush to go get ready. But while I looked for my hat Steve came in and we were in a huge pillow.

"Steve give me my hat back c'mon man."

"Gotta get it from me." he teases

"Steve give him the hat and both of you off to work." Darry commands and we're off still fighting over my hat. We see the Mickey mobile on the way to work. Steve's about to throw Johnny my hat, but I grab it out of his hands. He's just jealous of my hats awesome blue shade.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm still trying to update a chapter a week. Any way if you have any ideas please share I have a few but for a different story, I shall complete this before I start a new one. Anways Chapter 17 . I'd like to thank Jenna and Fallen angels for giving me a few movie ideas and I'd like to thank all you guys for reading this, its not the best story and there are better stories then this and yet you read it so thanks guys.I don't own outsiders and some of the stuff n here is from someones youtube video I'd like to thank them for that. And now its time for chapter 17. **

Chapter 17: A bet and randomness

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

Well while we were in the "Mickey Mobile" Ember said that she could annoy me. What she doesn't know is that it takes a lot of me to get annoyed _a lot_. So being the awesome me I said yes to her challenge. If she wins I have to give her a piggy back ride. If I win shes my servent for a day hahah this is going to be a piece of cake.

"Hey Pone I read that book you like." Ember said in our silence

"REALLY! What did ya think?" I asked.

"It wasn't really good. I'd read it again if I have to but I could only read it twice." She said with a serious face. I just shook my head and looked out my window.

"Hey guys look a horse fair thing is coming this weekend, we should go." Two-bit announced

"I bet Soda would want to go." Johnny whispers. Ember gives us a confused look.

"He use to have a horse named Mickey Mouse." I explained

"Ohh, I think he should have named it horse or Gadjet." Now we exchange faces and we're the ones with confused looks.

"Mayonaisse." She whispers while nodding her head yes. This is going to be longer then I'd hope. We're at a red light and a soc car pulls up next to us and calls us greasers. And Ember rolls a window down and yells to them.

"YOU GUYS ARE INCORRECTLY PROUNCING AND POSSIBLY SPELLING SOCKS WRONG. YOU PRONOUNCE SOC LIKE SO-SH-A-ES" and shakes her head in a dissapointed manner.

"Why are you guys called greasers anyways?" She simply asks.

"Because we put it in our hair." Two-bit says with a western accent.

"I don't get it." She says back in the same accent. A few minutes go by with the explaination of why we're called greasers and she still doesn't get it. I try and hold my annoyance in, it'll have to do for now.

"Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden pone?" she whispers in my ear. I just smile.

"I know what'll make you better." she announces

"what?" I asked curiously even though I shouldn't have done that. She cups a hand over my ear and whispers

"I love how green your eyes friend has green eyes but she thinks they're more of a muddy green even though they are far from that." she continues, maybe it was the best option to not have accepted this bet. I feel my ears going red when she said my green eyes.

Fast Forward

We got to the Dingo and she didn't really talk much. I guess she didn't want to make a scene if one would have happened. When we got back in the truck Ember kept on going her face lights up and she snaps her finger like she has an idea.

"I KNOW WHERE I KNOW YoU GUYS, YOU WERE IN THAT BOOK ABOUT THAT THING." Yep she is most definately going crazy. She facepalms her self and continues

"You're a unicorn." and laughs like shes crazy or something, inside joke I guess?

"Theres some lady writing about you guys and everything you do." She admits Two-bit slams on the brake.

"Twobit thats why your brakes keep going out you keep slammin on them worse then wack-a-mole." I say.

"Theres someone writing about us?" he asks quietly.

"Two-bit she's kidding." I step in.

"No there is millions kids that read it, and are reading it." Two-bit shakes his head.

"About 20% percent of those people mostly read parts about Sodapop." she keep saying.

"Ember what are you goin on about?" I ask.

"Thats original pony but not what you'd say in the book." She giggles.

"WHY DID I SAY YES TO YOUR BET?" I almost yell

"Give up?" she asks.

"Yeah I do." I sadly say, shes to energetic for me. Does she have a switch that turns her on a sugar frensy and can turn it easily off?

"VICTORY SCREECH OHLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" She cheers as she makes a weird noise, but what they heck we all join in. We see Steve and Soda going to work, while Steve is playing keep away and tries to throw Soda's hat in the truck, but Soda snatches it and we pull away.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I still have a long time before I'm allowed to go back to work which I'm happy about. Dally was here looking for everyone and finally had control over the t.v. About a hour later everyone in the Mickey mobile came in. Pony was giving Ember a piggy back ride

"I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIENDS..." She sang.

"What are you guys doin?" Dally asks

"Pony here lost a bet so now he must give me piggy back rides." She says

"I swear she has a secret compartment in her brain that she opens up and annoy anyone she wants."

"Two-bit this house is not a place for swearing or secret compartments." I say sarcastically. He comes back in with the plate of cake and smells it while Dally shoves his head in it and runs off with a chocolate covered Two-bit. We all look out the window, yep, Dally tackled Two-bit. After a few minutes of fighting they both get up and turn around. we start laughing, after they walk in

"Dal check the back of your pants." I say. He turns around and sees a huge piece of chocolate cake on his butt.

"Missed the potty again Dally?" Two-bit mocked. He's cornered by Dally and a few walls.

"I'm claustrophobic!" He yells

" Nice try Two-bit but there's no Santa Clause here." Ember shouts, is everyone crazy today Pony started fighting with the author? That's when the duo walks in holding a hamster.

**(Ponyboy : really a hamster?")**

**(Me: Yes i like hamsters and I'm the author of this story)**

**(Johnny: C'mon man its better then us being in a scary movie.)**

**(Me :Thank you Johnny.)**

**(Ponyboy: its still a weird idea.)**

**(Me: Guess you guys aren't going to be finding about Harry Potter any time soon)**

**(Dally: Yeah because learning about a kid with glasses is so much fun.)**

**(Me: Seems like someone never got to be a wizard)**

**(Soda: I wanna be a wizard)**

**(Me: Sorry Soda lil ol Dally alley ruined it for you.)**

**(Soda: nice going Dally Alley)**

**(Darry: You know wizards don't exists right?)**

**(Me: GASP! Then why is there a school in England called Hogwarts a school for witch craft and Wizardry? EXPLAIN THAT DARRY!")**

**(Two-bit: Yeah Darry EXPLAIN THAT) **

**(Bob: You guys are stupid.)**

**(Me: What are you doing here? No one likes you. You have no fans.)**

**(Bob: I have a girlfriend in your face.)**

**(Me: Invisible girl friends don't count and I feel bad for anything that comes out of your mind.)**

**(Bob: What ever)**

**(Steve: Whats going on over here?) **

**(Me: Darry is trying to crush my soul by saying Hogwarts is fake)**

**(Steve: Dar you shouldn't crush peoples souls)**

**(Dally: Only their skulls)**

**(Darry: Nice Dal)**

**(Dally: Thanks Darry I try.)**

**(Ponyboy: Do you really think Gone with the Wind is terrible?)**

**(Me: I never read it, so I couldn't tell ya.)**

**(Ponyboy: GASP)**

**(Me: You never heard of Harry Potter I should be gasping not you.)**

**(Josh Hutcherson: Guys lets just agree that i'm better in the remake of red dawn then you were.)**

**(Me: This breaks my heart but Josh please another time, you can't beat the original anyways.)**

**(Liam Hemsworth : How about me?)**

**(Me:yes you to, both go, you have nothing to do with the Outsiders. Please go before I go fan girl crazy.)**

**(Johnny: Who were they?)**

**(Me: Favorite actors)**

**(Dally: Yeah right, you have a crush on them)**

**(Me: Don't sass me boy, I'll put you in a pink fluffy poofy babrie dress.)**

**(Dally: No you won't)**

**(Two-bit: nice dress Dally Alley, if you had some makeup and a wig on I'd take you on a date.)**

**(Me: Don't be mad Dally you look hot.)**

**(Dally: Shut it.)**

**(Darry: Can we get back to the story now?)**

**(Me: No its to late. Muahahahahaha Next chapter we can)**

**(Darry: Alright.)**

**(Dally: can I get out of this dress now?)**

**(Me: Are you going to keep being a dumb-butt?)**

**(Dally: I don't know what that is but probably yeah.)**

**(Me: I'll think about it)**

**(Tim: Hey Dal I -Hahaha nice dress)**

**(Me: Hey Tim I shouldn't be talking)**

**(Tim: What are you talking about)**

**(Steve: Hey Tim nice dress, not as nice as Dally's though)**

**(Johnny: Please don't put me in a dress.)**

**(Me: Don't worry Johnny, I won't you can have a light up cape.)**

**(Johnny: YES! Haha I get a cape.)**

**(Soda: Johnny nice cape)**

**(Johnny: Thanks Soda wanna try it?)**

**(Soda: HECK YEAH)**

**(Me: Alright Dally I'll take you out of that dress. Are you sure you don't want to wear it?)**

**(Dally: YES I AM SURE)**

**(Me: alright alright your welcome)**

**(Dally: Thank you)**

**(Tim: How about me?)**

**(Me: No someone has to be in it, and I don't want to wear a dress at the moment so its your turn.)**

**(Tim: Why can't someone else wear it?)**

**(Me: Darry already wore a purple dress, Soda and Johnny are sharing a cape at the moment. Pony is reading, Steve is some were so he doesn't **

**have to wear it. And you have been barely in this story.)**

**(Tim: SO?)**

**(Me: You keep bugging me saying put me in the story blah blah blah. So know you're in the story, you're welcome)**

**(Tim: Can't I wear something more manlyish?)**

**(Me: Fine, you can be in a sailor suit.)**

**(Bob: Why am I in a dress?)**

**(Me: You deserve it)**

**(Bob: No I don't)**

**(Me: Yes you do, since I am the author, I control your movements for now and I shall put you in the middle of a football field.)**

**(Bob: thats it?)**

**(Me: I didn't finish, you'll be in the middle of a football field during super bowl Sunday.)**

**(Bob: Please no.)**

**(Me: You shall also be in the Hunger games where all the tributes are ninjas and are targeted for you, the ground is made of legos. You will be barefoot**

**and Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, and Jenna Rose shall be playing through out the arena non stop. Everything is also poisonous, you will have no sponsors or weapons or training. And furbies are every where. Have fun, may the odds be ever in your favor.)**

**(Bob: But-)**

**(Dally: Thats it?)**

**(Me: You never stepped on a lego barefoot have you?)**

**(Dally: No)**

**(Ponyboy: What are furbies?)**

**(Me: Picture little colorful creepy owls. After a while they learn how to talk, when you're asleep they move around.)**

**(Ponyboy: Why don't you just rip the batteries out?)**

**(Me: That doesn't stop them, they still move around and talk when the batteries were taken out weeks ago.)**

**(Ponyboy: Please never show me them)**

**(Me: Alright, I guess we're going to pick it up next chapter)**

**(All: bye)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'M ALIVE! Okay back to business sorry these aren't coming out as fast, just a couple rough weeks nothing but tests and quizzes, and of course they're ALWAYS on the same day, last week I had 4 tests, and this week I had 3 quizzes right after each other enough ranting though, I sadly don't own the outsiders you know what to do with your little genius ideas. Now lets keep swimming into chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18: I don't know anymore**

**Darry's P.O.V**

Everyone was going crazy Pony kept fighting with the author.

"That's a stupid idea" He yells over all the noise

"Do you want me to put you in a pink dress, or would you be half naked next to Bob?" She said back

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS YOU STOP FIGHTIN WITH THE AUTHOR RIGHT NOW. She's nice enough to even wright about us. And Emily stop fighting with your characters-"

"But I only own Ember and we're not fighting." she interrupted

"Touche Emily, Touche." I say

"I gotta go start chapter what ever, tell Tim he can get out of that dress now its starting to scare little kids." She says while ducking a pillow from Two-bit.

"See you guys in my next chapters and stories." She says in a sing song voice

"WAIT YOU'RE WRITING MORE! YES BRING SOME MORE MICKEY IN HERE PLEASE." Two-bit shouts.

"Please take me with you." Johnny begs

"Sorry Johnnycakes, you gotta stay here for now. I think you're the only sane person in this whole story. Even Darry's gone cu-cu cachu. Next time I come and-uh-visit you can come with me for a day or two alright." Me. Moi? GONE CRAZY!? I don't think so- hey look a flying turtle. Shes about to leave the house when she looks at Johnny and says

"I promise Johnny, I won't forget." That's when the sunlight catches her eyes and hair making her glowing like neon, but not blue or purple or red, or any color like that. The chaos calms down a little, and by a little I mean Two-bit is sleeping, and everyone else eating cake and watching Mickey daring each other to change the channel. But Two-bit keeps shouting in his sleep

"You change the channel I'll tun you into tar." So no one even went close to the close television.

"Johnny and I are going to the lot anyone want to come?" Pony asks

"I'll come." Ember says in a soft voice. They head out, I sit in my chair watching the ending of Mickey.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

"Pone you should really stop fighting with the author." I say.

"I'm not fighting, just stating my opinion." he says

"Come on, the suns starting to set." I urge them to hurry up, I don't want to miss the sunset. Pony got me addicted to watching it.

"We're hurrin Johnnycakes." He says back. We finally make it, the sky full of golden light reflecting itself onto the clouds Specks of rose and orange fading from the sun into the darkening sky. Anything in front of the sun are nothing but a shadow, disappearing into the growing darkness, but the color is still overpowering the earth, but not for long. A few leaves and flower pettels drift in the wind adding the effect and tricking my mind, making it believe its a dream and not real life but I don't mind. As long as I still have this memory in my mind, I'll be happy as anything. i'm glad Pony showed me this, if he didn't I'd probably have nothing to look forward to, nothing to get my hopes up. The sunset is the only thing that doesn't disappoint me.

"Sure is pretty." I say whisper like

"Have you guys seen a sunrise? It has the same affect like the sunset just with a different feeling." Ember says back.

"Whats it like?" Pony curiously asks.

"Instead of the calming sensation that steeps in, its more of a magical wakening feeling you dig?" We just nodd, not wanting to miss a single detail in the painting that's always being created every evening.

"What do you say Pone wanna watch it tomorrow morning?"

"Alright. What time do we have to be here by." I ask

"3:30 or 4:00 a.m" Ember answers

"That early? I thought it would be 5:00." Pony says in a surprised yet expected voice.

"That's when the sunlight and mist is the prettiest." She explains. After a few hours the show of dancing color and wind ends leaving us the artwork made by the goddess Artemis and her sculpture of the stars and they were their brightest and biggest we've ever seen them, the only lighting that covers us is the moonlight, creating mystery and beauty to the world around us , lightning bugs started coming around the lot, lighting up after each other and having their own little conversations. My eyes fought the sneakiest feeling the catches almost everyone off guard - tiredness. But I find enough energy to stay awake, then the worlds lullaby puts me asleep, and I wake up.

"PONY EMBER WAKE UP! WE FELL ASLEEP".

"What time is it?" he asks.

"I don't know you guys better get home, I'll stay here. Its to good of a night to stay inside."

"Alright Johnny come inside if you get cold, whats Darry going to say." He whispers

"I'll be there soon alright Pony." Ember says.

**Ember P.O.V**

Sleepiness of the world slipped over my eyes and let nature rest my mind.

_I was in a forest, golden sunshine shown through the tree's. I started running and felt a little heaviness grow on my back and was headed for a cliff. I dove off it letting my hair fly everywhere then something yanked my body upward and I was flying, I looked at my left and to my right beautiful shimmering wings fading from a wonderful shade of yellow to a calming shade of orange, the sparkles from the sunlight made it look like my wings were ablaze. I flew myself and sat on the pearl colored crescent moon. Under me was the ocean with candles floating in it making it look like people were on the docks and boats. I saw a small flash of green light in the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head thousands of lightning bugs where everywhere. Then everyone releases flying lanterns and I spot the gang dancing around to the song WE ARE YOUNG. Then fire works are being fired and so are the sparklers. I slide off the moon a float down to the sand, I have a white dress on longer in the back then in the front, like a goddess or something. I land safely and gently and for some strange reason I have light up balloons, and its pretty awesome. I see Johnny across the sand and we start walking to each other and we dance like graceful baboons. Then it starts snowing, but its no cold at all and it makes everything look really pretty_

_"Hey Ember can I ask you something?" he asks quiet and shy like._

_"Sure Johnny." I say gently_

_"Well, umm, I uh-" He starts_

_"I-uh-ummm I just-" _

I wake up darn it EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!

"Guys get up we fell asleep." Johnny says panicked like, oh someone woke me up iits alright then.

"I'll be there in like five minutes okay Pone." I say.

"Alright, whats Darry gonna say?" He asks.

**Pony's P.O.V**

I had that dream again, but it wasn't that bad this time. Like not as detailed or anything I better hurry, at least Ember won't get yelled at as much as I will. Dang it Darry's up reading the paper, I knew he liked reading, I take a slow deep breath and step inside, might as well get this over with.

"Ponyboy where were you?" He asks

"Johnny, Ember and I fell asleep at the lot, she'll be here soon don't worry." I say slowly

"Well its 2 in the morning kiddo. I can't even call the cops because they'll put you guys in a boys home so fast it'll make your heads spin" He says seriously

"Hey Pony where ya been?" Soda yawns.

"I didn't mean to." I answer

"I didn't mean it, I forgot THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU!"He states louder and louder.

"C'mon Dar-" Soda starts

" NO I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU STICKING UP FOR HIM ALL THE TIME"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM" No one ever should yell at Soda, then I feel a brick- no Darry's hand go on my cheek, and I fell down. No one ever slapped me. Darry looks at his hand and to my cheek with sorry eyes, Soda walks towards me. But I get up and dart out of the house, they can't catch me I'm on the track team. I keep running my tears blinding me, I'm headed for the lot to get Ember and Johnny. When I bump into something, and we both go down.

"Pony are you alright what happened?" Ember asks, I didn't say anything. She helps me up, I'm about to start running but she grabs my shirt and I can't leave.

"Lets go to the lot get Johnny and get you to calm down." She says calmly. And we're off. We see Johnny.

"Hey Pone, hey Ember whats wrong?" He asks.

"Darry hit me, I swear we use to get along until mom and dad died now he just can't stand me." I pace back and forth then sit down.

"You got a cancer stick Johnny?"

"Calm down Pone you're scarin me." Johnny whispers as he hands me one.

"Lets just walk to the park and back maybe he'll be cooled off enough." I say

" NO! Wait, how about you guys stay here real fast, I'll go to your house Pony look through the window and see what your brothers are doing right now." She says really fast, which caught me off guard. I think she was keeping something from us, but I didn't want to have anymore surprises until this blows over.

"Alright, just don't let them see you." I say. She heads off. Johnny reads my mind and asks

"What was that all about?" H asks

"I don't know I guess we can ask her when she gets back." We both lay down in the grass and watch the stars slowly move across the sky.

**Ember's P.O.V**

When Pony said lets go to the park, I had to stop him. I couldn't let them kill Bob and run off then having to go to Dally and go to Jay Mountain then the church catching on fire, then having Johnny and Dally die. If I cried while reading the book, I'd probably be hysterical if I saw it happen. Then Pony wouldn't be like himself and things wouldn't be back to normal all because of me. I rush to the window, they're probably on their way to the park, I had to hurry up and get back in case Bob decided to go to the lot instead. But I peeked inside Darry broken down and crying. Soda holding him and whispering something to him, Pony might hate me for this but I couldn't see Darry like this and Soda holding him. Soda already listened to everyone elses problems and had to tolerate Darry and Pony fighting without one complaint hopefully this will let him be relaxed. I walk in quietly and say

"I know where Pony is, don't worry he's fine but he just needs to cool off for a little."

"Please tell me where he is Ember." Soda pleads, his eyes reads c'mon please give us one less worry in our lives and say our baby brother is safe.

"He's at the lot with Johnny, I stopped them from going to the park. Something just told me not to go there." Darry wipes his tears and walks over to me and squeezes the day lights out of me.

"Thank you Ember." I look over his shoulder and see Soda with a gentle smile and mouthing thank you to me. I told them he'd need time to cool off, and I'd bring him home when he was ready, and I walk out the door until I don't see their house and run to the lot praying

"Please don't be at the park please don't be at the park." Over and over again, I decided to check the park first. I hide in a bush to make sure there's not a soul here, luckily there isn't. I see the blue mustang and Bob in it, they drive past it slowly and leave heading the opposite way from the lot. I CHANGED THE STORY I SAVED 3 PEOPLE FROM DYING YES! I ran back to the lot with excitement giving me a sprig of energy to the lot and I see Johnny and Pony lying on the grass watching the stars, and look over to me.

"How was Darry?" Pony asks carefully

"Well, he broke down crying and Soda was trying to calm him down. I couldn't bare to see them like that, so I told them you were alright with Jonnycakes and I safe trying to cool down. I'd bring you home when you were ready. " I explained. He seemed pleased with that answer, and we stayed out looking at the stairs a while longer, but none of us dared to fall alseep or yawn. I thought to myself, I changed the story, I saved Johnny and Dally and Bob but I don't really care about him, I don't think anyone does actually. Johnny pointed to the sky

"Right there, that's Phoenix, oh and over there sagitta." He pointed to some constellations, they were pretty cool. After an hour I knew we had to get going.

"I guess I'm ready. Johnny are you coming with us?" I ask

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." He yawns. We start our five minute journey and get to my house. I look through the window they're still up? We quietly walk in. Darry and Soda just stare at us, nothing in the air but silence and then its interrupted by a group hug Ember and I are squished in the middle while my brothers try and kill us with their huge hug ruffling our hair until we get to tired. I sit on the couch ready for a speech and I can't get up for my life so Darry picks me up and flings me over the shoulder. Ember was sleeping the a rock and Soda decided to put her in his old room, so he picks her up bridal style and away they went.

**Darry's P.O.V**

After Pony bolted out the door, Soda and I knew we weren't able to catch up with him. He's on the track team, one of the fastest on the team actually. So we could only hope he'd come home.

"Soda what did I do?" I ask he just shakes his head.

"Don't worry Dar he'll come back. Someone would have to see him." Why did I do that, everything happened so fast. My temper boiled to high, I'd do anything to take that back. I felt tears running down on my face, and Soda whispers

"Its alright Dar we all make mistakes, now you'll know to take it easier on him is all. Ember and Johnny will talk some sense into him and you guys can talk tomorrow about it."

"I know where Pony is." A soft voice says. I look up and its Ember.

"Can you tell us where he is please?" I ask. She tells us everything and that he'll come back when he's cooled off. Its a while before they come back. We heard the door click a hour later, Pony was home, I already messed up and he walked toward us Soda grabbed his shoulders and pulled us closer, including Ember and Johnny who were in the middle being squished to death. After a few minutes of apologies we all fell asleep.

_Fast forward time _

I woke up and decided we had enough eggs and made pancakes before Soda could add his "little touch" but when I went to get milk he added purple and blue food dye. And started to talk as if he just walked into the room.

"Hey Dar makin pancakes?"

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis I know you didn't add food dye to my pancakes."

"You're right Dar I didn't." He said with a smile. I looked at his hand

"Then why do you have purple and blue dye on your hands?" I asked

"I was-er-um-using Pony's markers." he smoothly says

"For what?" I slyly say

"A picture." he answers

"May I see it darling brother dearest?" I beg

"Alright." He pulls a paper out of his pocket and shows me two stick figures eating what I think is ice-cream.

"Nice picture Soda."

"Thanks" he says walking away. Then Ember comes in

"PURPLE PANCAKES YES!" she yells overly excited and mumbles something to herself

"I knew it would work hehehehe."

"You added the food dye?" I ask in shock

"That's my girl." Soda says coming in the room

"See Dar I'm not the only colorful cuilinary master here. We are now known as colorful chiefs " He continues with a goofy smile, then Dally sneaks up behind me making me splash some mix onto Soda and Ember.

"Sorry guys." I say

"Hey Dar whats that?" She asks pointing out the window. I move my head in the direction

"I don't see any-" Then I feel a small slimey sensation on my face and a smile on Dally which is soon erased by Soda when he does the same to Dally. Not again. Then he tries to grab some and ends up all over Pony and very little on Johnny behind him. Oh boy this is going to be since I'm the one whose going to have to clean it up. Now we have another famous battle of food.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy guys, hopefully the next few weeks will calm down for me because I've been having a lot of stuff to do for school which kept making me forgetful with everything else and my other classes. But I'll never forget you guys, I have to find a song that goes with the Odyssey and I have a few but if you know a few that would help a tons. Now time to read chapter 19 like the wolf. Please review and stuffs, thanks I don't own Le Ousiders or any songs and or books mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 19: A interesting food battle, and a spongebob to top it all off.**

**Johnny's P.O.V**

"Johnny theres a new book coming out soon its called Les Miserables. We should read it and maybe it won't be as gross as Gone with the Wind." Pony cheers while jumping up and down like a teenage girl

"I heard Les Mis. Who said it?" Ember asks hurridly

"I did. WAIT YOU KNOW THAT BOOK?" Pony asks in astonishment

"Well yeah I do, its a classic. And an amazing musical." She answers back, we are about to walk into the kitchen when I feel pancake batter splatered on my face. What the heck? I notice Pony is covered in it, he has it all over his hair, face and clothes. While Ember didn't have any one her clothes or hair, mostly on her face.

"Alright who did that?" She asks furoiusly

"Dally did it." Two-bit says like a little kid

"You mean like this?" Dally says as he shoves some onto Two-bit drawing a mustache on Mickey with the world loser sloppily written over him.

"No, no more like this." He says with a english accent and putting some on Dallys hair.

"You both are _obvoiusly _doing it wrong." Steves announces while putting some on Soda.

"Now now Steven you are using the wrong technique, its all about the wrist and the technique." He explains

"TECHNIQUE TECHNIQUE TECHNIQUE." Ember repeats faster and faster, while Soda "accidently trips" and gets a little batter on Darry.

"No Soda darling friend let me show you first you go like this then spin around STOP double take three times 1 2 3." she starts

"Thats it?" I ask

"PELVIC THRUST, WHOOOOOO, WHOOOOOO. STOP ON YOUR RIGHT FOOT DON'T FORGET IT!" she contiues

"Anything else?" Two-bit asks

"Now its time to bring it a-round town. Bring it a- round town. Then you do this and this then this then that and this and that and this THEN..." She balances on a foot while dragging some uncooked pancake across Steve, Dally's, Two-bit's, and Soda's shirt then bringing her hand on their faces and doing the same. Pony and I appluad while she adds some details to her wonderful artwork.

"Kid you are _seriously _crazy weird, I thought Two-bit watched to much t.v but I guess you beat him in that contest." Dally smirks

"Thank you Dallas that is SUPER SWEET of you to say that, there wasn't one manly word in that remark you made." Hahaha she got him good.

"No one beats me in that contest." Two-bit says quietly

"Let me try that Ember." Darry says as he walks up to Pony and I and does the same, just with less batter then Ember used. Then Pony says

"Steve you could use a mustache, lets try something like this." While he puts some over Steves lip.

"You're gonna get it." And he throws the batter which hits me.

"What did I do?" I ask

"Sorry Johnny cakes- hey wait that actually makes sense now. Hahaha"

"That was my line." Two-bit pouts and for his vengence he throws some onto Steve the evil line stealer. Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUUUM.

_"This is it boys this is war what are we waiting for?" _Ember starts singing, oh joy. Just kidding she has a pretty good voice. Besides who doesn't want song when they're having a food fight? And she continues I have a feeling this will end up like last time.

_"What are we waiting for _

_Why don't we break the rules already?"_ She is interrupted by Dally

"Thank you Ember." He remarks

"Dal its part of the song." She remarks back.

"We should still do it." He mumbles, we all take our sides. Pony and I behind the table. Dally armed with the sink hose with a glare in his eyes, Steve and Soda holding cookie sheets and leaves Ember and Darry back to back keeping an eye on everyones movements.

"Like last time?" I ask

"Like last time." Pony repeats back assuringly. Soda and Steve charge at Ember and Darry sheets at the ready. Everything goes by to fast, somehow Steve has Ember in a headlock carefully trying not to hurt her.

"Give up dearest brother?" Soda asks gently

"You wish." He says back thats when he has a handful of the wonderful goo and actually hits Steve instead of Ember. Soda and Darry look at each other, brother vs brother. Darry nods knowing whats going to happen, its about to hit Darry when Ember runs infront with the sheet Steve left and holds it in front of the two, the goo slamming against the shiny rectangle. Pony sneaks behind Two-bit (who can't hold still) and pours some in his head. But Two-bit feels it immediately and holds Pony like a human shield, and Dal decides to take the oppertunity and sludges **(is that even a word?)** on his face they are out. Two-bit acts like a reff and says in a deep voice

"Alright, alright whos out lets see DX Monkey, Bookworm, and the hottest guy here." He says pointing to himself on the last one.

"Let the games begin." He finishes off. And we go back into play. I'm still in the safe zone when Dally sits beside me and whispers

"Staying here until theres one more left?" He asks me

"I guess." I haven't really thought about that until he said that, now I could just hide here until theres one person left, make them believe they wn then I come and destroy their happiness. MUHAHAHA okay I'm not that evil. Darry and Soda circle each other

"Make your move Darry." Soda says with a mocking voice

"Why don't you go head?" Darry cleverly says back. They both run at each other, and they have equal power, but Soda slips on some batter and falls. Darry stands over him with a small amount of batter at hand, I already had my victory and some how managed to shove him out of the way.

"Johnny I'm sorry-." He started, I slowly raised my hand up with a smile attached. He seemed a little relieved. I look over to join the others when Soda comes over with a wooden spoof and a pot on his head.

"Kneel Johnny." I give him a confused look, but I still do so and so does everyone else, then hands Darry the spoon and pot.

" Brave Johnathan Cade. Noble of the rounded Cake, and jean jackets. We all kneel infront of the and next to thee, and behind thee and pretty much all around you. By the power invested by the only person who'll actually clean up this mess and this pot and spoon. We rise you from noble to squire to silver knight. LONG LIVE JOHNNYCAKE!" Then lowers the spoon on my shoulders and head.

"LONG LIVE JOHNNY CAKES!" Everyone cheers, and we enjoy the last of the non-ruined pancake batter.

"You know we'd have more pancakes if some people *cough everyone here but me cough cough* didn't decide to wear it." he stated.

"Aw relax Dar lets go to the Dingo and eat some breakfast." Soda says

"I have a new nickname for Darry." Ember says

"What is it?" I ask

"Dar bear. Do you like it Dar bear?" she says. This makes Two-bit spit what ever he was drinking out of his nose and roar with laughter and so does everyone else.

"HAHAHA DAR HAHA BEAR!" Steve laughs

"How about Darry Queen?" Two-bit says.

"Thats even better!" Soda exclaims. I see Darry get a little reddish. They didn't really plan doing much that day, play a little football, eat,make cake, almost starting a cake war until they agreed chocolate cake is to good to waste. The sun was getting ready for its slumber leaving the day and trading it for a wonderful evening.

"Wanna have a campfire at the lot?" Ember asks nonchalantly

"Alright, I'll get the marshmellows and chocolate." Soda starts

"Do we have any grahm crackers?" Pony asks

"I don't know. DARRY DO WE HAVE ANY GRAHMCRACKERS?" Soda yells

"I coulda done that." Pony says

"Why didn't ya?" I ask.

"I don't know."

''YEAH CHECK THE PANTRY." Darry shouts from the bathroom. He comes out, fixing his messy hair. Well we all headed for the lot jumping around acting like a bunch of crazy feet. The little fire pit catches and holds the gentle flames.

"Who wants to tell a scary story?" Dal asks getting closer to the fire for effect.

"OH OH I WILL. I got a good one." Ember says with a evil chuckle.

"There was a night some what like this, but a orange full moon with mist on an empty road. No one near there but a small child and his 25 year old baby sitter walking from the tree house the child built a few months back. The little boy had a couple chills running on the back of his neck. and begged

"can we please hurry up and get to your car." and the baby sitter said

"whats the matter afraid of the dark?", but they quickened their foot steps. Every passing moment the little boy kept getting terrified and had a terrible feeling, he looks to his left and sees a figure.

"I think I see something over there." he whispers.

"Its just an over active imagination." the sitter responds They were about to get in the car and the little child hears a heavy breathing and heart beat then he turns around. He see's a extreamly tall, thin figure in a black suit faceless. The figure extends its arms to impossible abilities. The little kid lost in a trance unable to move, and is taken away. The sitter looks everywhere for him, and hasn't seen him ever again. Years later there's been sightings of the figure, some say people say it for a scare, others believe its real because of photos of it. And the rest believe its edited." Ember finishes her story.

"Pfff thats nothing." Dally says. Everyone has a look that says, it was creepy and I'm trying to hide the scared side of me.

"My turn." Dally said

"So in the future there will be 500 t.v. channels but nothing too watch." he finishes

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Two-bit yells

"Its true." Ember adds.

"WHYYYYYYY!" Two-bit adds.

"Soda you're up." Pony says

"This is called the hash slinging slasher." he starts off

"The hash bringing masher?" Two-bit asks

"The hash slinging SLasher." he repeats

"The sash ringing the trash singing-dinging mash flinging the flash springing ringing the the crash dinging-uh-"

"Yes the hash slinging slasher."

"But people would just call him the AGHH because that's all they have to say before he GETS 'EM!"

"Years ago this very spot the hash slinging slasher use to roast hot dogs and s'mores for people, just like us. Only clumsier, then one night when he was cutting the hot dogs, it happened."He was interrupted again by Two-bit

"He forgot the secret spice?"

"No."

"Didn't wash his hands?"

"Irregular portions?"

"NO!"

"He cut off his own hand by mistake!" Two bit walked over by some twigs and came back with a bunch of them.

"You mean like this?" Snapping it backwards.

"Or like this?" using his leg.

"Or like this?" banging it against the tree

"How about like this?" Using his head

"What about this?" Using his switchblade.

"Or this or this or this!" he kept repeating, until Darry stepped in.

"Except he wasn't a stick." he said

"So?" Two-bit said back

"SO IT WASN'T AS PAINLESS!" Steve said dramatically

"OH NOOOO!" He screeched.

he replaced his hand with a rusty log poker and got hit by the bus and as his funeral they FIRED HIM. Now every, what day is it?"

" Thursday night." I added

"Every Thursday night his ghost returns to this very area to reek his horrible vengeance.

"But tonight Thursday night." Two-bit worriedly said.

"Then he'll be coming." Soda says

"How will we know?" he asks

There are 3 signs of the approach of the hash slinging slasher, first the lights will flicker on and off, next-"

"Dude pass me a marshmallow." Dally said

"Here ya go." Soda gladly said.

"Someone will call you and there will be nobody there, and finally the hash slinging slasher in the ghost of the bus and run him over, then crosses the street without looking both ways, because he's already DEAD. Then he taps on the pavement with his grizzly log poker hand. "

"No" Two-bit whispers

"He walks closer dragging his replaced hand ERRRRRRRRRRRRR." making a squealing noise

'He slowly approaches the PIT-_pit pit pit." _He glares at Two-bit

"Wanna know what he does next?"

"What?"

"You really wanna know?'

"What?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT DOES HE DO!?"

"He GETS YA!" Steve sneaks behind him and scares him while we all laugh Two-bit shouts

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH-" we finish laughing

"AH AH AH-" We try to stop him

"Two-bit.-"

"AH AH AH-"

"TWO-BIT i was just-"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH."

"TWO-BIT I WAS JUST-"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH"

"TWO-BIT I WAS JUST JOKING!" Soda shouts able to get him to be quiet.

"You wha?"

"Its not true none of its true."

"Its not?"

"Of course its not nobody has a log poker as a hand, it was all a joke."

"OHHHHHHH a joke. HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA."

"Alright Two-bit you can shut up now." Dally says pretty harshly, but he was getting annoying. We all just lay there talking about random stuff. Two-bit tried starting again with the screaming but Darry got him to shut up pretty fast, faster then Dally.

"Dally wanna hear your nickname?" Ember asks

"Go ahead kiddo."

"Alley Dally." We all burst out laughing I thought Dar bear was funny, but this was hilarious.

"Anyone wanna sing a song." I ask

"I'll go." Ember volunteers.

"I call this little number stripped sweater.

_The best time to wear a stripe sweater is all the time_

_one will a collar turtle neck_

that's_ the kind_

_CAUSE WHEN YOU'RE WEARING the one_

_special sweater." _We applaud

"How about something more campfirey?" Steve asks. We all look at each other unable to think of a song. But Ember sits there with a smile and starts singing.

"_Lets gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_ou song and if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_it'll help if you just sing along_

_bum bum bum_

_ son song and if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_it'll help if you just sing along_

_ song _

_SODA_

_SONG C A M-_

_DALLY_

- silence -

_Good_

_it'll help_

_it'll help_

_if you just sing aloooooooooooooooooooooong._

_OH_ YEAH!.

Wasn't that relaxing?" She finishes. We all just stare at her and her strange futuristic songs.

**Hahahaha wasn't that a fun chapter. I don't own spongebob, but I do own their campfire HAHA. 0-1 me haha. Please review and all that cheery stuff, happy holidays and enjoy any warm weather that even comes close to where you are. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about this story school life has been a little crazy and to add to it I am auditioning for the musical I won't stop on the story when it gets crazy just running out of ideas for this story, but I am getting ideas for new stories and I was thinking about writing another story after this. Any ideas I'd love to hear please review and be wonderful. Here is chapter 20!**

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

Ember finished her -erm- song I heard a twig snap and looked over to see a random girl wearing a sweatshirt that looked like it was a few sizes to big with a skirt, she was holding something.

"Wanna hold my kitty?" the strange girl asks with a cute voice.

"No thank you, we're allergic to cats." I say with questioning in my voice and I sneeze several times to show her. She stares me down, I do the same with terrified eyes.

"YOU'RE GONNA HOLD MY CAT AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!" She says with a VERY VERY deep voice. And like my package of cancer sticks she's gone.

"Look likes Pony has a new girlfriend." Ember teasingly says.

"Aw shut it." I say back with my ears turning to their famous shade of red. We all just stare at the fiery fire and Ember is about to sing one of her other songs. But this time its at the top of her lungs.

"_NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN _

_CAUSING A COMMOTION CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOME_

_NARWHAL NARWHAL SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN_

_PRETTY BIG AND PRETTY WHITE THEY BEAT A POLAR BEAR IN A FIGHT_

_LIKE A UNDERWATER UNICORN _

_THEY GOT A-" _ Dally had enough of this and covered her mouth with his hand. She just laughed like a maniac. Sometimes I think that girl was a MUCH more energetic version of Two-bit, Soda, and Steve combined. That was pretty dangerous, haha. I look at her again about twenty seconds later she was laughing so hard I thought she wasn't breathing, relief came over me when I saw how red her face was. Lets just say her red face made tomatoes look white. After ten minutes of watching Ember laugh her butt off she finally calmed down enough to talk.

**Dally's P.O.V**

That song was AWFUL, hopefully she won't sing another like it. I spoke to soon she started singing and even worse song and I had enough of this, I put my hand over her mouth. I guess I didn't look serious enough because she was laughing so hard. I swear shes worse then Two-Bit when Mickeys on.

"I heard that Dallas." he stated.

"Heard what?"

"Your thoughts." he answers back.

"Its true."

"WELL how rude." he responds. He continues to to roast his burnt marsh mellow I see Ember still laughing, oh boy this is going to a while until she calms down. After a long long night, we all decided to let the fire die down and go back to the Curtis's for a manly and one girl sleep over. But when we got there, we didn't really "sleep."

"Soda do you guys have any whip cream?" She asks almost in a whisper."

"Yeah I think so why? Wanna see how much of it you can eat?" He asks

"No, we're gonna play a game." And she walks in front of us, into the house. We get inside and see her holding a plate of whip cream, a hat filled with paper, and a smile on her face.

"Who wants to choose a name?" She says excitedly

"For what?" Darry yawns.

"You'll see pick a name." She commands.

"Alright alright. I got Darry." I say fastly.

"Darry stand by the doorway please and everyone take a seat." We follow her directions. Darry now with a concerned look on his face, but we all squeeze on the couch and floor watching Darry.

"Dar bear I suggest you close your eyes and mouth for this." She warns Hahaha dar bear that's still funny.

"Whats today?"she shouts

"Friday." We say lamely.

"no its PIE DAY!" Well she grabs the plate of whip cream and shoves it in his face. But when he looks like hes about to scream his head off she stands there like nothing happened with a smile on her face, shes a smiling idiot.

"Ember I suggest you run now." Soda whispers. Well she did what he said and boy did the run around the neighborhood making a ruckus.

"Run DARRYS IT!" She laughs while screaming, now its a game of tag. Well about a half an hour into hour fun a blue car pulls up. We freeze in our game, and only two of them walk out.

"Hey punks, we challenge you dirt's to a sing off." they said it like they were proud. We see Two-bit leaning on each other laughing like crazy drunk people.

"There wasn't one manly word in that sentence." They said at the same time trying not to fall.

"You guys look like you belong on gorilla cookies." Two-bit laughs

"Two-bit don't insult cookies like that." Ember says seriously. They both keep laughing their little hearts out.

"Why a sing off?" Darry asks

"We are talented unlike you little punks." The soc said.

"Alright, I'll do it." Ember steps up.

"How many songs do we have to sing?"

"Four songs. Audience votes. You can have one partner, only one." He explains

"When?" She says coolly.

"Next week at high noon middle of town." He shoots us a look

"Who says high noon anymore?" Two-bit keeps on running his mouth. They get back in their car and drive off. Well another few song for Ember to sing, yay.

"Get a few songs prepared Ember." Darry nodding says.

"I already have two songs, a few more. Any suggestions?" She asks for hope.

"How about Elvis?" I say

"Na hes to popular, I'll think of some songs I know." She says. I noticed the car still there. I quickly point at their car.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO SING JAILHOUSE ROCK, HERE COMES THE SUN, AND TWO MORE ELVIS SONGS." She shouts and they drive away.

"why'd ya do that?" Soda says concerning

"Cause their car was still there and people would think I stole the songs from them."

"Alright, lets just finish our game Pony you're it." Soda says

"No I'm not." He says

"Yes you are

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-uh."

"Tag you're it Soda." And with Pony's very well plan he ran off leaving us in the dust. We kept playing running around forgetting that its probably about 1:30 a.m and people are trying to sleep.

"Guys we should go to bed people are sleeping." They stare blankly at me

"GOT'CHA I can't believe you all fell for that haha." I cheer.

**Third person P.O.V**

All eight little children kept running around tagging one another, trying to us each other as meat shields and tripping so they could be tagged. By the end of their game Darry was it 4 times, Johnny was it 2 times, Pony was it 6 times, Steve 9 times, Two-bit 15 times, Dally was it 7 times, Soda was it 11 times and Ember was it 10 times. Now all tired and sweaty the lightning bugs come and visit flying around and tonight there was hundreds at a time. So they all decided to stay out a few more hours and grab some fireflies.

By now Darrys face was still covered in whip cream and Ember was dared to eat the whole can of it, except when she was merely half was done with it Darry made her stop before she got sick every now and again she would eat some without Darry realizing it. She even tried putting some on his head again, but he grabbed it from her and put some in her hair and on her nose. He thought she was going to be mad- well I did anyways- and she scooped some off her hair and saw Soda laughing and decorated his face quiet nicely with the topping. He kept trying to lick it off his face and Steve kept putting leaves on it. It was probably what 3:00 4:00 a.m?

"Alright alright, lets get cleaned up and go to bed." Darry said. We all booed at him, but since he was biggest with the muscles and everything we did what he said. So Ember and Soda hogged the bathroom for a while and the rest of us decided to make a blanket fort. It was almost done when Two-bit dropped all the pillows in the middle of it making everything crash down. He just stood there with a goofy grin.

"Idiot." I mumbled

"You're the idiot, you put a blanket fort under my pillows."

"You put your pillows on top of my blanket fort."

"My arms were getting tired of holding them and you wouldn't hurry up."

"You could've put them on the couch."

"No my invisble friend is laying on there at the moment."

"Sure he is." I was about to sit down when he throws a pillow at me. He is dead meat.

"You're dead meat."

"Whats the matter Dal never had a pillow fight before?" He teases. Then Johnny gets him with one of the biggest pillows closest to him.

"Nice one Johnnycakes." Steve says reading my mind.

"Hey Dal." I turn around and Steve gets me in the face with another pillow, he's going down. While feathers and bright sunshiny words no little kids should hear fly across the room and that's when Darry walks in getting plumbed by our excitement. We all stop, and that's when Ember walks out of the bathroom

"Ember did it." Two-bit says quickly pointing to her like a giant six year old.

"What did Ember do?" She asks

"Ember don't play dumb you know exactly what you did." Two-bit spins back.

"Well I guess i need a little reminder dear friend." She throws out.

"You have snuck some caffeine into our little brains to make us crazy, leave us in a room full of pillows and blankets, control our thoughts and have us build a fort, making me and by me I mean Steve drop them on top fight with Dally-kinz for a few seconds create a pillow fight and a mess so Darry can walk in, everyone would blame me, so I blame you and to keep your evil scheme a secret you play dumb, and I must play detective until I found enough clues and evidence of our little crime to finally realize that its usually the person who isn't in the room that's at guilty. I just solved my own case and I am very tired of explaining this so I shall stop right...  
about...  
wait for it  
wait for it  
wait for it  
NOW." He finishes his fast talking so he can take a breather while we applaud. He sits down on top of his "alleged" invisible friend we fix up the ruined fort and fixed it up SO much better then last time, without anything to ruin it. The great thing is that they all fit underneath with plenty of room to spare. So they all laid down in a circle with their little squished heads in the middle. Its better for them to be slapping each other in the face while they slept then to be shoved out of the fort in the middle of the night, be blanket-less without able to steal someone else's, get kicked in the head countless times, or be by someones gross feet and waking up to see someones butt in your face. So they all softly talked one by one and in order they all fell asleep from their night life.

**Hey guys whats up? I don't own the outsiders (stop rubbing it in.) I don't own anything really except**

**"Except the fort and Ember, she doesn't even own my invisible friend." **

**"Two-bit aren't you suppose to be asleep?"**

**"Yeah Two-bit aren't you suppose to be asleep."**

**"I'm pretty sure ALL of you are suppose to be sleeping like crazy people in one awesome blanket fort that i'm nice enough to let you build."**

**"Are we EVER going to find out about Harry Potter?"**

**"Sorry Pony, its still ruined, you can have a dream of it." **

**"You guys better be asleep or else its going to end up a lot worse then last time."**

**"Night then."**

**Thanks for reading please review and prance around like little fairies that you want to be. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys its been wonderful writing this story, and I'm so glad many of you enjoyed it and wrote wonderful reviews. Sadly I am out of ideas one more chapter. Good news I will be shortly writing a shorter story after this, so I can't wait for you guys to read that. Thanks for reading this this was my first story on here and I thought I would have quit after a week of this, and I surprising went a lot farther then that. Thanks for reading please review and all that jazz. I don't own the outsiders, one day I shall. Haha Just kidding. If you ever heard of Brian Regan some of the comedy in the upcoming chapters does belong to him, so thank you mr regan for writing that. **

**Chapter: 21 I'm not going down.**

**Ember's P.O.V**

Well it was time for that stupid sing off thing. We just stood on the stage waiting for the microphone check and turning them on the soc said

"You're an imbecile for going against me."

"IMBECILIN!" I corrected

"Are you speaking German?"

"GERMAN GERMAIN JACKSON, JACKSON FIVE CHEETOS " I finish, well the microphones were on all ready and the audience heard me loud and clear laughing their brainless heads off. Hehe, I'm scanning the audience seeing the gang all ready in their seats talking to two adults seemingly very familiar. But we already started. The announcer tells us the rules, and since four songs each will hurt our voices we agreed on two songs each and we had to imitate/describe our opponent Bob was looking at a bird on a branch above us bleeping any actual thought that goes through his sad little brain if he even has took me by shock, sure I had the four songs ready, but none of them described our little monkey headed monster (I shouldn't offend monsters and monkeys like that I am sorry to you monkeys and monsters.) Well I only had one song to describe Bob, that one song from Camp Rock Too cool or something like that. He was up first, and his song had NOTHING and I mean nothing to do with whats going on, like I said no brain to function words into his empty headed skull.

"Lets give it up for Bob, singing Here comes the sun by the Beatles."

_"Here comes the sun _

_here comes the sun and I say its alright._

_Little darling here comes the sun _

_do do do do_

_here comes the sun and I say its alright."_ He finishes takes a bow, not a cricket chirps. He couldn't remember all the words. Everyone stares at him, I saw Two-bit trying to get everyone to boo at him, Steve and Soda joined in until Darry sat them right down telling them to hush up. Well now I guess its my turn.

"HEY EVERYONE HOW Y'ALL DOIN TONIGHT!" Everyone cheers, and I finish what I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted by the audience.

"Well as you know we had to sing a song that we think perfectly describes our opponent and I think this song clearly says everything about Bob. Enjoy." And the instrumental song starts.

_"I'm too cool for my dress _

_these shades don't leave my head_

_everything you say is so __irrelevant_

_you follow and I lead_

_you just want to be loved and hated_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't __misunderstand_

_but I'm too cool to know you_

_don't take it personal _

_don't get emotional_

_you know its the truth _

_I'm to cool for you._

_You think your hot but i'm sorry you're not_

_exactly who do you think you are_

_I can tell you what you haven't got _

_when you walk into the room_

_I'm to cool for you._

_You're lucky I'm so nice even I'm surprised _

_you're still allowed to be in my group_

_I'll show you how its done if you wanna be someone_

_just watch me and you'll learn some._

_Me myself and I agree you'll never catch up with me_

_cause I'm to cool to know you_

_don't take it personal don't get emotional you know its the truth_

_I'm to cool for you. You see someone upon beauty brains and talent_

_and they got it all_

_while others try all and never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me obvouisly _

_I'm a natural I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am hope you don't misunderstand_

_but I'm too cool to know you_

_don't take it personal_

_don't get emotional you know its the truth_

_I'm too cool for you."_ Well I got the audience in a full blown clapping sensation and since Bob never really sang the song, I won. Well everyone started leaving and the guys called me over to meet the two people. I'm almost there when I see the faces completely clear.

"Mom? Dad?" I run straight to them.

"Hello sweetie, I see you made some new friends." My mother says happily.

"Yeah they're great and awesome. What are you doing here?" I say.

"Well we were on our long journey home and kept driving and driving until we stopped here for the night. Heard there was going to be a sing off thing and we heard you were in it. Why aren't you home?" They explained.

"Well I was talking to Sarah on the phone, T.v goes crazy. I go to turn it off, hear a giant loud noise which made me jump making me fall into it." I say quickly.

"Where've you been staying?" They ask. I feared this question completely, they would flip if they knew I stayed at some strangers house, until Darry stepped in saving my butt from a huge amount of grounding.

"Well Mr and Mrs Madison, we were playing football until it was dark out. On our way home we saw some people giving your daughter some trouble and we helped her out. We found out she was new here and let her stay with my brothers and I until she felt comfortable here." They seemed to buy it and they weren't mad actually they were happy.

"Thank you-." They didn't find out his name

"Darry." he said

"Thank you Darry, was she any trouble?" they finish.

"Not at all, felt like she was already a little sister actually." he says with a smile.

"Well sweetie, we better get going." Dad says with a sad voice, he knew I gotten really close with them and hated pulling me away from them but he did what he thought was right.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Home." They said

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here." You have no clue how close to tears I am, leave the guys? I couldn't do that its like leaving a hurt helpless baby kitten alone in the rain, I had to try and reason with them at least convince them to stay.

"For now we're staying in a hotel on Main street room 307. Come there when you're ready we'll leave tomorrow. " My dad gently says, they walk off, I look at them. I could tell they weren't expecting this to happen. I knew the time for goodbyes was now and not tomorrow where I'd be in a terrible mood and I wouldn't need to see sad people ready to cry. I felt a tear swim down my cheek.

"Come here kid, don't cry. We'll see you again." Soda says comfortingly bringing me into a hug. Then I fell a lot more bodies on top of me cutting off from whats left of the sunlight behind the clouds. We all hung out, our last day together. Doing everything they wanted to show me. They all tried to hide their sad faces, and didn't do a good job. It was about 9:30 p.m and I had to head back. Tomorrow final goodbye. Darry, Johnny, and Pony drove me to the hotel.

"Thanks for everything guys." I say slowly. I was about to walk away when I saw Johnny calling after me.

"EMBER WAIT UP! I never said thanks for the first time we met, you know savin Pony and I from the socs you shot with your arrow. " I smiled at the memory, he was about to leave when I grabbed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and we hugged goodbye. They wave goodbye and drive away. I walked in, it was a decent hotel small but homey like. I find the room, and I go to bed without even saying hello to my parents. They knew I was upset with them and we didn't need a full blown argument. I fell asleep dreaming of everything that happened like a montage. It was a happy dream, but I was awakened by my mother and her habit of slamming doors.

"Sweetie I know you don't want to go but-." She whispers

"Then why are you dragging me away?" I asked calmly, a trick i learned from Sarah. If I was calm and showed it, so would my parents.

"We have our home to take care of." She explains.

"Alright." My mother was sort of hard to convince, once she took a side, right or wrong well that was the end of the discussion. We drive away from the motel, and pull onto a street. I looked out the window thinking of everything that happened in my dream, after a while it filled my mind like a movie. I guess I fell asleep, I loved that when it happened. Think so far in your memories and the rest of the world disappears you wake up from it and don't remember if you even fell asleep or not. Signs and cars pass, the hotel was way far from town, probably about a half an hour away form town about the most. It was pretty out there with many tree covered in the warm weather flowers and fruits. Really peaceful, next time I see Ponyboy and Johnny I'll tell the about it. But I remembered that might not be for a long time, heck I would probably never see them again. That rips my heart out and sets it on fire until its all ashes then the ashes magically catch on fire hurting my soul over and over again. Like that one Greek story where Zeus chained that one guy on the mountain really close to the sun, and let the buzzards peck at his liver until it was gone, everyday for years it grew back and the buzzards would peck at it until there was no more and he thought he would die up there by thirst or the hot sun and freezing nights, then Atlas I think it was comes to the rescue and free's him.

And Zeus didn't do anything to him when he was free. I know the story was something like that, I can never keep these stories straight their names sound to much alike from one another. But that's how my heart felt without seeing my closest friends ever again. I was their unrelated sister and they were my unrelated brothers. Back home I'm an only child with very very very few friends. But here I had seven brothers who were really close and never picked on me like Sarah's older brother does to her a lot. He was one of the reasons I never really wanted an older brother that was like four/five years older then me. If it was a younger one maybe but Sarah also has one and tells me how annoying he is and would trade both of them for a older and younger sister. I wouldn't blame her the worst thing a sister can do is not let you wear her clothes. But these guys were different, not jerky or trying to be Mr smooth or anything like that. Why couldn't my parents see how happy I was with them? I know they would try and make it up with a puppy or kitten, but when it got older they would say its my responsibility I wanted it in the first place. I knew they meant well, but it would just make things worse. They didn't even try to comfort me by saying

"We could come in the summer and when you have off from school." Nope they just sat silent upfront. It was like this for a long time, we weren't even near the town yet and its been way to long. Finally someone spoke up.

"We're here sweetie. We're home." It was my mothers voice soft and sweet. I look at the house, its not my house. Its a random house, with boxes in front of it.

"Sweetie, you know how long we wanted to move. Well while we were gone we decided it was time, You're cousin Jess said that she and a few of her friends will move into our old house and take care of it for us. " My mother spoke instead of my father, he isn't the best with words and makes things seem a lot crazier then it turns out to be. I sighed, a new start I guess with my happy memories with the guys still hanging in the air of my old home. I look around the neighborhood and shrug. At least this place has kids around unlike my old home where it was practically in the middle of no where. I walk it, definitely more windows then my old home that's one thing my mother always wanted. And my father comes in placing his trains on the ground, one thing he wanted a room full of his trains he was obsessed with them. I went upstairs to fins my new room. It was a little smaller then my old room, but I never really had much in it. Just the posters made it seem small. We finish putting all the boxes in all the rooms and setting everything up. It wasn't a bad house just needed some new paint. I liked bright colors, it made things more cheery and brighter. My mom agreed, so I got to pick the colors of all the room as long as it was reasonable My room was now yellow with a white outline of a mockingjay over my bed. It didn't come out terrible, dad was skeptical about the idea but let me do it any way. I look out my window and see through my neighbor's window. I haven't gone outside in the last few days I've been here, I still can't shake the memory of the guys. I see a few of them eating cake and watching t.v, they roll around on the floor when someone shows up. I see a light go on in the window directly across from mine. I hurriedly close my curtains I can't face the neighbors yet, I don't know why. But one afternoon while it was sunny and warm out my mom tells me I have to go meet them or do something besides sit in the house all day. Well I go and tell her that and shoves a chocolate cake in my hands, out the door I go. I knock on the door while balancing the cake in my hands. A boy about fourteen answers the door, his green/grey eyes shine in the sunlight. Another curious boy comes to the door, they look like they could be brothers and rests his hand on the younger boys shoulder with a welcoming smile. A voice yells

"Who's at the door?" and comes in the doorway behind the other two. He looks to be about twenty or so wearing a tight black shirt showing his stomach muscles and jeans.

"You must be our new neighbor come on in." He says casually. I look around the room and see four other boys. One that's probably sixteen wearing a jean jacket and a warm smile with his eyes behind his jet black hair. A clumsy boy with a mickey shirt with chocolate cake on his face. Then another boy that has a leather jacket on telling the other to change the channel. The final boy wearing a light blue D.X shirt with complicated swirls in his hair. They all stare at me and my cake that's still warm. I can't control my smile then the boy who answered the door speaks up

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, welcome to the neighborhood. And welcome to our family."

**The end**

**Thanks for reading guys, its been a blast writing this story and I am not lying when I say I cried when I wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading it and reviewing, don't feel sad this story is over cause a new story shall be posted very soon. it won't be as long as this but hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as you liked this. This was my first story and I thought not as many people would like it. But you proved me wrong. Thanks for reading more adventures to come. Also my winter break starts so I will probably be updating my next story a lot. **


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY EVERYONE WHO ENJOYED TO THE FUTURE! I am very excited to tell you guys that I shall be putting up a few chapters for this story every once in a while. I was to sad to see this story go when it feels like you've been really enjoying this, so I'm so happy to say MORE CHAPTERS or I can make a sequel to this. But its your decision. Please say whether you want more chapters for this or a sequel. No matter what there will be something to do with this randomness story. So here are you options**

** Option A -Few epilogs of mini adventures of Ember and the gang. **

**Option B - A entirely new sequel (different name) with the same characters, but a new plot**

**Option C - A sequel, but under the same story. **

**Option D - I don't care as long as something to do with the story goes on! **

**Please leave your favorite option in the reviews or p.m me them. After a good amount of votes are ready you'll see what happens. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so after a few days I decided what to do with the help of you guys. And of the option B won by a vote (since there weren't many). But if you guys want it to stay under To the future i'll delete the sequel story and re-post everything under it. But a whole bunch of you have to plead for it (probably 20-30 people). So the new sequel story shall be called **** Living in the past ****and for a chapter or two you will see ****epilog**** instead of chapter. That's so you guys remember this is an epilog story. If that doesn't exists IT DOES NOW! so deal with it please. And for the first chapter its sort of like a flash back for the gang and how they dealt with Ember moving away. And for this story its going to have a butt-load of crazy things going on because I can't choose to have a story with just one problem/plot going on. If you really want to know before I post it, just p.m me and I'll tell you some of the problems. I REALLY hope you guys will enjoy it because I think that ****365 days of Carter Ride**** was a flop compared to this. One day I will re-write that a lot better then it is now. But I have a feeling this is going to a LONG series and you better love it if you want so many sequels to sequels. WARNING it will be a few days until chapter one is posted.**


End file.
